La Orden de los Dioses
by Rukiaorihime1
Summary: Un camino en el que buscaban respuestas de su pasado, ellos se unirán bajo las órdenes del último rey que ha quedado en pie en esa tierra. Ellos descubrirán que los designios de los dioses no pueden ser ignorados.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

 _El inicio._

Aquel día nublado un encapuchado estaba cantando una canción que un trovador le enseño, mientras que su acompañante solo mostraba una sonrisa. Esa mañana los dos habían recibido una carta de parte de una amiga de hace mucho tiempo, la cual contenía que un escrito que decía que quería verlos para un nuevo trabajo bien pagado.

El encapuchado dejo de cantar y volteo a ver a su acompañante, el cual hizo la misma acción de este cruzando sus ojos. Era una joven de 18 años, tenía una piel blanca y unos ojos color verde pero penetrante, debajo de su capa sobresalía un pequeño mechón de color rojo sangre.

-¿Qué sucede Lance?- dijo la joven viendo al muchacho.

Le ganaba en altura a la mujer, tenía unos 20 años de edad aproximadamente, su piel era morena y sus ojos de color miel y con un color de cabello castaño, no daba miedo tanto por su altura si no por lo fortachón que se veía a pesar de traer la capa.

-La carta… ¿Ella solo quería vernos?

-La verdad no lo sé, pero tengo hambre pasemos por el pueblo por algo de comida- dijo la chica.

A lo lejos solo se veían los muros que protegían el pueblo.

Comentarios finales de la autora:

Hola a todos, bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, quiero decir que soy nueva en esto de publicar jeje si les gusta o quieren abuchearlo es bien recibida cualquier crítica de verdad, me ayudarían bastante a ver mis errores. ¡Así que sin más muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2 Descubiertos

Capítulo 2

 _ **Descubiertos** _

Los muchachos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los muros y pararse frente a ellos.

-Parece que no ha cambiado… - comento Lance.

-Parece que no.

Ambos cruzaron con toda la gente que entraba, eran muchas personas que iban de un lado a otro. Vieron una posada a lo lejos, caminaron hasta ella y entraron. Una joven no más grande que ellos, viéndolos les sonrío.

-Bienvenidos ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Solo comer un poco.-contesto Lance.

La joven los llevo a una mesa cerca de la barra donde se encontraban cinco hombres hablando animadamente entre ellos.

-Pronto les servirán su comida.-dijo la joven que los atendió y se fue.

-Livanik ¿está todo bien?- pregunto Lance.

La joven ojiverde lo vio extrañada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No es como si regresar a este lugar me incomodara, al final de todo ya han pasado años.

Lance la miro inseguro pero no contesto nada. En ese momento llego la comida y la cual fue consumida sin que ninguno de los dos hablara.

Un muchacho iba pasando junto a ellos y choco por accidente contra Livanik tirando su capa dejando ver su largo cabello rojo.

-Yo lo sien…

El joven se quedo callado al ver a la muchacha reconociéndola de inmediato.

-¡Usted es la chica Demonio!- grito el chico.

Livanik se quedo callada haciendo mala cara y se coloco de nuevo la capa.

-Te agradecería que dejaras de hacer un escándalo y te retires- dijo Lance haciendo que fuera una orden.

Toda la posada tenía sus ojos puestos en los dos chicos. Simplemente no hicieron caso a estas y dejaron un poco de dinero sobre la mesa.

-Vámonos…- Livanik se paro dirigiéndose a la salida seguida por Lance pero algo los detuvo antes de que lograran su escape.

Una silla fue aventada hacia ellos pero dando muy lejos de los mismos. Los señores que estaban en la barra se acercaron a los chicos.

-¡Así que la chica Demonio nos honra con su presencia! Qué buena suerte el día de hoy- dijo de forma burlona uno de ellos que parecía ser el jefe.

-Solo queremos irnos sin provocar problemas- dijo Lance calmado

-Oh no… no tan fácil.

El señor tomo un cuchillo y se abalanzo contra Livanik, la cual sin mucho esfuerzo lo esquivo. El agresor intento dar golpe tras golpe pero ella simplemente lo esquivaba mientras se iba moviendo por todo el lugar, todos miraban lo que sucedía pero nadie intervenía por miedo a salir lastimados. Los dos combatientes llegaron a un punto en sonde el señor tropezó con una silla y cayó al piso haciendo que todos se rieran de él.

Sus compañeros enojados sacaron igual cuchillos y la miraron, esta vez Lance saco su espada. Era grande y gruesa, nadie le había prestado atención a él hasta ese momento, y era cierto que daba más miedo que la muchacha. Lance con un simple movimiento desarmo a todos los agresores dejándolos sorprendidos.

-Dije que solo nos vamos- Miro a Livanik quien salto al hombre que se había caído frente a ella y se dirigieron a la salida.

Salieron del local sin ningún otro problema.

-Gracias- dijo Livanik que siguió caminando.

-No agradezcas por algo estoy a tu lado.

"Para salvarme de mi misma…" pensó. Ella solo sonrío.

Vieron a la gente en sus diferentes actividades que había en el pueblo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las rejas del castillo.

Atrás de ellos escucharon llegar unos caballos y vieron que el jinete llevaba una capa rosa puesta, el cual tenía un broche en forma de mariposa hermoso. Acto seguido se quito la capucha dejando ver su rostro.

Una muchacha de la misma edad que ellos, les sonrió alegremente.

-¡Vinieron!


	3. Chapter 3 El rey

Capítulo 3

 ** _El rey._**

La mujer que era el jinete les sonrió y bajo del caballo, era más alta que Livanik pero mucho bajita que Lance. Tenía el cabello castaño obscuro, una piel color clara y unos ojos café claros con un brillo especial.

-¡Vinieron chicos!- sonrió la mujer.

-Así es Mirene, un trabajo no lo dejamos- sonrío Livanik.

-Mirene, que linda se ve administradora- dijo Lance.

-Bueno nos enteramos cuando nos entregaron la carta, así que no tenemos mucho con esa información- contesto Livanik.

-Sera mejor que entremos.

La joven administradora empezó a caminar hacia los jardines del castillo. Todos iban callados y tampoco hicieron intento por iniciar una conversación.

Los jardines eran hermosos con plantas de todos tipos pero lo que más había eran rosas de diferentes colores lo cual llamo mucho la atención de Livanik. A lo lejos la gran estructura del castillo se hacía notar con los ventanales y la gran puerta central de esta. Los jóvenes estaban realmente sorprendidos de la grandeza del mismo.

Vieron a un guardia que se les iba acercando, se detuvo frente a ellos.

-El rey desea verlos.

Los dos chicos se voltearon a ver con cara de sorprendidos y Mirene solo sonrío nerviosa.

-Se ve que no se le escapa nada-comento la castaña.

-Vamos, no hay que hacer esperar a un rey- dijo Livanik poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica dedicándole una sonrisa.

Mirene y Lance asintieron y siguieron caminando hacia la gran puerta que se encontraba frente a ellos. Antes de entrar regresaron a la normalidad, cada uno llevaba su debido porte, los chicos para no darse a conocer tan rápido se volvieron a colocar las capas. Seguros entraron a una gran sala, era hermosa con unos grandes ventanales que dejaban filtrar la luz y unos adornos con rosas que hacían muy vistoso el lugar. Al fondo se encontraba el trono con adornos de oro y una persona parada pero Livanik no pudo verlo de todo bien.

Llegaron a la mitad del gran salón e hicieron una reverencia Livanik y Lance hicieron una reverencia más exagerada y colocaron una rodilla contra el piso sin pararse.

-Administradora Mirene, regreso pronto- dijo una voz gruesa y formal.

-Sí su majestad, me encargue de lo que me pidió- dijo la joven seria y sin levantar la cabeza.

-Así que los ha traído…-dijo el rey –Ambos pueden quitarse la capa.

Livanik y Lance retiraron sus capas para dejar al descubierto sus rostros.

-Ustedes son la chica Demonio y el Guardián… interesante, levántense los tres-ordeno el rey.

Los jóvenes al alzar la vista vieron a un hombre que no era muy mayor, tenía el cabello rizado rubio de ojo café y una piel muy blanca, llevaba puesto una coronilla al parecer de oro y una capa roja.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-cuestiono a la pelirroja.

-Livanik majestad- e hizo una breve reverencia.

El rey la examino de pies a cabeza sin quitarle el ojo, la chica no se sentía molesta muy acostumbrada estaba a las miradas así que siguió con el semblante serio viendo hacia enfrente sin decir nada.

-¿Y tú?- dijo acercándose al castaño.

-Lance majestad- e hizo la misma reverencia que la chica.

De igual manera el rey empezó a ver al chico pero con el mostro una pequeña sonrisa que al instante quito, Lance no se sentía molesto, su trabajo era quedarse quieto sin decir nada.

-Ustedes mercenarios de buena fama, me alegro tenerlos en mi presencia- dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

-Es un honor para nosotros majestad- contestaron los mercenarios al mismo tiempo.

-Livanik la espada que usted porta ¿puedo verla?- pregunto el rey estirando la mano.

Livanik se extraño un poco pero al final se movió y debajo de su capa saco una espada muy larga y delgada, la funda tenía unos grabados muy bonitos de todo tipo y se la entrego al rey.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto el rey para desenfundar la espada.

-Claro.

El rey desenvaino la espada, esta espada poseía un filo por los dos lados, muy peligrosa a decir verdad pero de la misma manera era hermosa, la volvió a enfundar cosa que vio curiosa que no poseía una cadena de cuero como todas sino que en su lugar llevaba una cadena de metal.

-Me gustaría ver una demostración de cómo usa esa espada señorita Livanik- dijo entregándole la espada.

Livanik miro a todos lados.

¿Aquí?- pregunto la chica mirando al rey.

-Seguro- Animo el mismo con una sonrisa.

Livanik tomo la empuñadura de la espada pero no la desenfundo y amarro la cadena de metal a su mano derecha. Empezó a blandir la espada lejos de ellos con gran elegancia al mismo tiempo que mostraba su gran agilidad en sus movimientos.

El rey sin dejar de observarla se acerco a uno de los foreros y arranco una rosa de esta aventándola contra la muchacha que estaba de espaldas, con un movimiento que solo Lance vio la rosa volaba nuevamente en el aire partida finamente a la mitad y los pétalos iban separándose de esta cuando se dirigía al piso cuando solo se escucho el enfundar de la espada con un clic y Livanik estaba haciendo su reverencia los pétalos cayeron frente a ella.

El rey y Mirene miraron muy sorprendidos el hecho que la rosa fuera cortada sin que vieran la espada.

-Muy buena demostración señorita- alabo el rey sonriendo.

Livanik solo regreso a su lugar donde estaban los chicos.

-Bien pueden retirarse, Mirene busca a Senma por favor, señorita Livanik puede irse, joven Lance debo hablar con usted.

Los tres asintieron y solo las chicas hicieron una reverencia para irse, antes de salir Livanik miro a Lance.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios autora:_**

Hola! Gracias por seguir mi pequeña historia jeje, muchas gracias por leer! Espero que comenten si hay algún error o simplemente un pequeño comentario el cual me haría una gran ilusión poder leer! Bueno hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4 Viaje

Capítulo 4

 _ **Viaje** _

Fuera del gran salón las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, habían dado a la parte central del castillo a lado de la puerta del rey se encontraban unas grandes escaleras que hacían paso a un segundo piso.

-¿Senma?-pregunto Livanik a Mirene.

Mirene sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

-Tú tranquila, ve a dar una vuelta por el jardín a despejarte, esta por esa puerta, enseguida te alcanzo.

Mirene se fue y subió por una de las escaleras con mucha rapidez. Livanik mira a todos lados y vio que el lugar era más grande lo que parecía, no creía que había hablado con el rey, se acordó que no tenía la capa y se la coloco, sin pensar mas fue hacia donde la administradora le había indicado. A lo lejos vio un hermoso jardín, siguió caminando hasta que vio una mesa de metal pintada de blanco y un florero que la adornaba. Se siguió asomando hasta ver que había alguien sentado y tenía un libro en las manos.

Vio a la persona, era un chico joven, alto, el color de su cabello era rubio estaba largo y lacio pero no rebasaba los hombros, de piel blanca como la porcelana, llevaba puesto una playera azul y un pantalón color café.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento que soplaba en dirección a Livanik hizo que se tapara la cara con el brazo y sintió que la capa se le caía de la cabeza. Al quitar su brazo cruzo los ojos con el joven, eran azules, un hermoso brillo estaba en ellos. Él se había tapado la cara con el libro. Se quedaron viendo pero ninguno dijo nada.

-¡Senma!- Se escucho un grito a lo lejos.

Ambos voltearon a ver de dónde venía la voz.

-Mirene- contesto el joven.

La chica iba directo a él con mucha rapidez pero se quedo parada al ver a Livanik y que su capa se le había caído.

-Livanik…-dijo preocupada.

-¿Mirene qué pasa?- pregunto Senma desinteresado.

Las dos chicas voltearon de nuevo al ver al rubio.

-Tu… padre te busca…

Senma cerró el libro y se levanto de su silla, camino hacia ellas y paso por en medio de ellas perdiéndose en la gran sala del castillo.

Mirene vio a Livanik desconcertada.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te quitas la capa?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Yo no me la quite, el viento la tiro y él me vio- Se defendió e hizo mala cara a su amiga.

-Lo pregunto porque Senma es muy sensible pero extrañamente reacciono bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Él se molesta con las personas si primero no ven que sean de su agrado-explico la joven.

Livanik realmente se quedo impactada y extrañada del comportamiento del joven y de las mismas palabras de Mirene.

-De igual forma, no fue amigable- refunfuño la joven.

-Chicas…

Las aludidas voltearon a ver quién era, Lance se iba acercando a ellas, algo triste pero les sonrió.

-Lance… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Livanik preocupada por la cara de su amigo.

El joven las miro y vio la mesa de lejos.

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos para explicarles.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa donde estaba Senma.

-Yo tendré que irme…- Empezó a decir triste, miro a Livanik que puso cara de asustada.

-El rey me pidió que fuera de mercenario a una excursión que harán con algunos historiadores y guardias, se dirigen al reino vecino, quiere que reúna información pero esto tardara al menos 3 meses.

-¡¿Qué?!- Livanik se exalto mucho por la información -No me dejaras sola ¿o sí?

-El rey me prometió que te acogería por el tiempo que yo estuviera fuera y que va a cuidarte pero de igual forma te dará trabajo a ti en el castillo, dice que tener una persona como tú será bueno, creo que está de más decir porque te quieren.

-No me puedes dejar…

-Yo de verdad lo siento pero Livanik es trabajo y sabes que nos conviene a ambos….-dijo Lance sin flaquear y le sonrió.

-Lo siento…

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Mirene que fue la que había dicho eso. Ambos jóvenes solo le sonrieron.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Mirene, de cierta manera soy dependiente de Lance y me da tristeza que se separe de mí tan de repente, porque gracias a él no rompo mis reglas….

Mirene alzo la cabeza observando a los dos jóvenes que sostenían una sonrisa para la chica, así que esta se sintió un poco mejor.

-¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto seria Livanik.

-Mañana a primera hora, quieren que salgamos lo más rápido posible- suspiro Lance viendo el cielo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio pensando en la información que recibieron hasta que un guardia llego con ellos.

-Señorita Mirene el rey la busca, joven Lance pidieron que pasara a su cuarto a descansar- El guardia tras decir eso se retiro.

Los chicos se despidieron y fueron a donde los llamaban, Livanik se quedo sentada en la silla soltando un gran suspiro, al levantarse vio unos ojos azules que la miraban.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios autora:_**

Hola! Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia pues a decir verdad que los capitulos no estan muy largos despues se pondra interesante la cosa


	5. Chapter 5 Trabajo

Capítulo 5

 ** _Trabajo_**

—Livanik, ¿cierto?

La voz que había preguntado era de Senma quien sonrío con malicia acercándose hacia ella sentándose en la silla que estaba enfrente. Livanik se volvió a sentar en su lugar y se vieron mutuamente.

—Mi padre te ofrecerá un trabajo, pero tú lo quieres rechazar, ¿comprendes?

Livanik lo miro extrañada por la situación pero actuó como si no le importara.

—Si lo acepto, es solo porque es un buen ofrecimiento lo que me están dando.

Senma la vio a los ojos y la mercenaria no lo evito, los ojos azules del joven buscaban algo en los ojos verde de la chica para ver si podía persuadirla mejor, quedándose así por unos segundos, sin mucho éxito en su causa, un guardia hizo que los chicos voltearan al verlo cuando llamo su atención de ambos.

—Señorita Livanik, el rey la solicita.

—Voy enseguida—contestó sin pensarlo.

Livanik se paro y sin dirigirle la mira de nuevo a Senma. Empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia el salón real, una vez más, ella estaba frente al rey que se encontraba en el fondo de la sala, caminó hasta él y de nuevo hizo una pequeña reverencia. El rey la observo y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro.

—Le quiero proponer algo… —comenzó a decir –pero supongo que mi hijo ya se me habrá adelantado…

"Es su hijo" pensó la joven "Como no lo pensé antes cuando Mirene lo llamo, la verdad es que no se parecen, pero creo que no lo analice hasta ahora que pongo atención"

— Sí, algo así me ha comentado, mi señor.

El rey asintió seriamente parándose frente a ella y prosiguió.

—La pondré en una situación un poco difícil señorita.

—Nada que no se pueda solucionar.

—Muy bien, quiero que seas la guardia personal de mi hijo.

Livanik se sorprendió bastante y miró al rey. El cual se percato de esto y sonrió pero se puso serio al instante.

—Los beneficios de esto, es que puedes quedarte en el castillo durante el tiempo en que tu amigo regresa de su misión, también si tomas el trabajo, puedes obtener un lugar como persona y no como un monstruo en la sociedad.

Livanik realmente lo miro con interés, poco le importaba quedarse en el castillo, lo que le llamaba la atención era podría ser parte de la sociedad de nuevo por algo bueno que hiciera, al final de todo lo que el rey dijo era cierto, mucha gente la miraba como algo peligroso donde se parara y con el único que podía tratar como si nada era con Lance.

La joven miró el piso, tomo su mentón con la mano mientras pensaba.

"Si consigo al menos un pequeño reconocimiento de un alto mando, ya no sería tratara como algo malo, sino como alguien que cambio…"

— ¿Y entonces que decide? —pregunto el rey sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Acepto—contestó seria Livanik.

—Me alegra saber que aceptaste, no dudare de tu trabajo, pues se que será bueno, ahora puede retirarse—dijo el rey sonriendo y haciendo un ademan con la mano para que la chica saliera.

La mercenaria hizo una reverencia y salió del gran salón.

—¿Así que te quedas? –La voz estaba atrás de ella.

Volteo y vio a Senma que esta recargado en la pared donde estaba la sala real.

—Sí— contesto sin más.

—¿Qué quieres por irte? Más dinero, una casa donde vivir… solo dilo y vete—dijo con frialdad y arrogancia Senma.

—Y a mí… ¿para qué me sirve eso? —Lo cuestiono seria y con voz sombrío que hasta invadió su cara—Dinero hay mucho, casas donde vivir más, pero tú que puedes saber lo que una persona como yo necesita para vivir… tal vez eso te sirva para otras personas, pero si vas a ese caso se ve que no has vivido nada… así que deja de decirme esas tonterías.

Senma tuvo un poco de miedo pero intento no demostrarlo. Era cierto que él no sabía la vida de un mercenario, sin en cambio había sobornado a muchos así de la misma manera y todos por igual aceptaban.

"¿Qué es lo que te hace diferente?" pensó el joven rubio.

—Livanik —se escucho una voz llamándola— ¿es cierto que te quedaras?

Los dos chicos se fijaron en ver quien dijo eso, Mirene que iba bajando de las escaleras los saludo y fue corriendo hacia ella abrazándola. Al parecer fue un abrazo cálido y con mucho sentimiento, cuando se separo de ella miro a Senma muy seria.

—No hagas más tonterías Senma—reprendió la joven.

—¿Yo que hice? —fingió demencia el chico de ojos azules.

—Tú… sabes bien lo que haces, no lo hagas de nuevo y compórtate como si algo realmente te importara —dijo la joven con voz triste.

—Tranquila Mirene, no lo volverá a hacer —dijo una voz ya conocida por los tres.

El rey quien salía de la gran sala dijo eso, Mirene se asusto y se ruborizo de la vergüenza, mientras que los otros chicos se vieron desconcertados porque no lo vieron. El padre de Senma les sonrió a los tres y se fue con un paso ligero y tranquilo tarareando una canción. Livanik vio a Senma que tenía una cara de enojado pero su mirada se veía que había sido cachado en su mal acto, regreso la vista a Mirene quien seguía en su pequeño transe.

"¿Qué soy la única que lo tomo muy a la ligera? Pero el rey es raro… y Senma su hijo, creo que no debí contestar así… ¿debería tenerle más respeto?"

—Tú… —dijo Senma sacando a Livanik se sus pensamientos –Espero que seas un buen guardia real o hare que te arrepientas de haber aceptado.

Sin más desapareció por las largas escaleras.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios autora_**

 _Bueno gracias por leer y gracias por todas tus recomendaciones **DestinyGirl 009 ** de verdad he intentado seguir fijándome en todos mis errores :DD Y muchas gracias a los que leen en secreto (?)_

 _Bueno nos leemos pronto!_


	6. Chapter 6 Conociendo más

Capítulo 6

 ** _Conociendo más._**

Livanik vio que el joven desaparecía a lo lejos, regresando la vista a su amiga que seguía un poco consternada le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que reaccionara. La administradora salió de su transe y dirigió la vista a la joven que estaba cerca de ella. Livanik la tomo de los hombros y la empezó a mover pero sin lastimarla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto extrañada la administradora.

—Dame comida, ya es medio día y comí muy poco en la mañana… —dijo con voz de niña pequeña sonriéndole.

La castaña le sonrió divertida por lo que hizo, tomándola del brazo y rió un poco.

—Claro, yo también tengo hambre, vamos.

Las dos chicas subieron las escaleras e ingresaron a un pasillo que tenia puertas a los lados y a lo lejos se veía un balcón muy bonito que daba al jardín, desde ese punto se lograba observar la mesa donde conoció a Senma.

Una sirvienta llego con las muchachas para ver si necesitaban algo, a lo cual las dos empezaron a pedir comida para degustar un rato.

—Que buena noticia el que aceptaras el trabajo —expreso la joven castaña animada.

—Bueno lo que me llamo la atención fue realmente el hecho de lo que recibía con esto.

—Ah bueno, pero de cualquier modo estarás con nosotros como al principio.

—A falta de no poderme quedar en otro lado, pues supongo que es lo mejor—contestó con una sonrisa.

Livanik y Mirene se quedaron calladas un rato, el silencio era cómodo, en un pequeño lapso después ambas empezaron a comentar cosas sin algún sentido que solo les causaba risa atrayendo la mirada de los guardias que iban pasando haciendo su turno. Todo era muy tranquilo o eso fue lo que le pareció a Livanik, ya había pasado un bastante tiempo desde que pidieron la comida que realmente pensaban si iban a lograr poder comer algo antes que las llamaran a alguna otra tarea a la cual les tuvieran asignadas.

—Bastante tiempo ha pasado desde que logramos tener una plática tranquila— mencionó Mirene soltado un suspiro.

—La verdad parece hasta un sueño —contesto con voz soñadora la peli roja— ¿Qué será de la comida?

— ¿Van a comer? —una tercera de voz hablo.

Voltearon y vieron que Senma fue quien dijo eso que estaba con una pose extraña frente a la puerta del balcón. Tenía un libro en la mano, con un pie en el aire y la mano a la altura del pecho con el hombro y manteniendo el equilibrio en su otro pie.

—Senma ve y come con tus padres —regañó Mirene.

—Entonces si pidieron comida.

Con una sonrisa se acerco a la mesa y se sentó en una silla que estaba en medio de Livanik y Mirene las cuales solo se le quedaron viendo con mala cara.

Para la suerte de ellas enseguida entro la sirvienta con la comida, lo único bueno es que habían pedido bastante con la intensión de tener una buena escusa para poder hablar. Los platillos se veían deliciosos para Livanik así que ella se empezó a servir primero y tomo un poco de todo, los otros dos jóvenes le siguieron.

—Bueno y ¿de qué hablaban? —pregunto el príncipe curioso.

Al parecer su mal humor había desaparecido, pues simplemente actuaba indiferente ante el hecho de que Livanik estuviera ahí, cosa que le extraño bastante a la joven, no podía entenderlo.

"¿Y a este qué le pasa?, ¿no se supone que me odiaba?, ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?"

—De nada aun, pero iba a preguntarle a Livanik si conoció a alguien importante en su viaje —contesto Mirene que saco a la mercenaria de sus pensamientos y la miró con mucho interés.

Livanik sabía que Mirene no quería saber si conoció a gente rica o gente de alto mando, sino que ella quería saber cosas sobre sus sentimientos, lo cual lo puso algo nerviosa e incremento al ver que Senma la miraba muy atento.

Senma por su parte solo se había acercado a las chicas porque realmente tenía hambre, la advertencia que le menciono a la joven una hora atrás era porque realmente se sintió frustrado el que no pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, pero estaba seguro que iba a desquitarse después de alguna manera. Así que puso atención en la plática y cuando Mirene hizo la pregunta se sintió intranquilo, pero no sabía porque así que no le tomo mucha importancia por el momento.

—Yo… bueno la verdad es que a todos los que conocía eran casados, con hijos o muy viejos además gracias a mi mala fama y a Lance se podría decir que les daba miedo y no se acercaban, solo con un chico, lo trate cuando me hospede en su casa porque trabaje para su padre fue el único que se había animado a hablarme sin importar que, sino mal recuerdo tenía 25 años, era de cabello negro y ojos grises se llamaba Lían.

Mirene la miraba inquisitiva, pero sabía que su amiga no mentiría en esas cosas.

— ¿Y paso algo interesante con el chico Lían? —pregunto Senma.

—Pues nada… además de solo intercambiar algunas palabras y darnos posada…

A Livanik realmente le extrañaba mucho la conducta de Senma al ser muy curioso y este a su mismo tiempo dejo de sentir la sensación y hasta él mismo se había sorprendido de que le hiciese preguntas a alguien que quería que se fuera.

—Pero bueno, Mirene ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

—Yo… aparte de servir al reino… no ha pasado nada con nadie, ni he conocido al indicado tal vez…

Los tres después de la pequeña charla siguieron consumiendo su comida que estaba deliciosa para los tres, el estrés de tener la mañana tan agitada les hizo mal.

—Livanik ya que serás mi guardia real quiero pedirte un favor.

Fue Senma quien había roto aquel silencio y miraba a la chica a los ojos, una vez más se encontraban. Livanik se sintió intranquila ya que el comportamiento del príncipe había cambiado mucho a como lo había conocido hace un par de horas, así que la joven solo asintió.

—Háblame por mi nombre, ya que casi tenemos la misma edad y solo cuando estemos frente a mis padres llámame formalmente.

—De acuerdo —Sonrió la joven sin saber porque pero igual prefirió no averiguarlo.

Mirene los observaba detenidamente y sin más empezó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que los muchachos se sobresaltaran y la observaran con extrañeza.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó el rubio.

—Y me lo preguntas tú… pronto sabrán, creo saber porque tu padre quería a Livanik.

Mirene no paraba de reír así que se paró de la mesa y se alejo de ellos. El príncipe y la mercenaria que se quedaron en la mesa intercambiaron miradas de extrañados pero al hacer eso ambos se sintieron incómodos.

Un guardia para suerte de ellos se les acerco y le dijo a Senma que su madre lo estaba buscando, él se paro sin más.

—Ah… nos vemos luego —Se despidió Senma saliendo del lugar.

Nuevamente Livanik se quedo sola, ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso, dirigió su vista al jardín y recordó el cómo conoció a Senma.

— ¡Dulces!

El grito de una mujer asusto a Livanik provocando que volteara bruscamente chocando contra una taza de té se volcara hacia ella manchando la capa.

—Lo siento mucho…

La joven se acerco, tomando una servilleta de la mesa seco el té derramado en la chica.

—Lo siento mucho, no quería asustarla…

Livanik miró a la joven y pensó que tenía su edad o era hasta menor que ella.

—No se preocupe, fue mi culpa por no ser cuidadosa.

La joven tomo las manos de la mercenaria y se presento.

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sheila soy la prometida de Senma.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios autora_**

 _Hola a todos! Bueno un cap más a la cuenta jejeje. Espero que les guste la intriga entre los personajes porque aun se pone mejor wajaja (?)_

 _Bueno nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización :DD!  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Adiós

Capítulo 7

 ** _Adiós._**

—Soy la prometida de Senma.

Livanik tardo en comprender esas palabras pues realmente la habían sorprendido.

La joven que tenía frente a ella era rubia de cabello largo ondulado, los ojos de color ámbar con la piel blanca, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas y al parecer no era muy alta.

—¿Prometida? —pregunto la chica sin darse cuenta.

—Se que aun tengo dieciséis años pero pronto podre dar a conocer formalmente mi compromiso—soltó la joven emocionada y con mirada soñadora.

—Lamento no presentarme, mucho gusto… mi nombre es Livanik —logró decir la joven para desviar un poco el tema.

Sheila sonrió y agitó sus manos suavemente. Sus ojos se cruzaron y notaron que tenían un brillo de inocencia.

—Qué lindo nombre, se ve que no eres de por aquí, el color de tus ojos y de cabello son muy bonitos —dijo curiosa.

—Ah… gracias… sí, la verdad no soy de este lugar…

—Eres la nueva guardia real de Senma, ¿verdad?

—Sí así es, solo por tres meses claro, después de eso me iré.

—Qué pena… pero espero que este corto tiempo logremos llevarnos bien —Livanik miró a la joven y por más que buscara en sus ojos al perecer lo que decía no lo hacía con un modo de molestarla.

—Yo de igual forma espero eso señorita Sheila —sonrió Livanik.

—Bueno me tengo que ir, pues estaba buscando a alguien… perdón de verdad por asustarla no fue mi intención —dijo con tristeza.

—De verdad no se preocupe, nos vemos señorita.

Sheila soltó a la chica y se fue por donde había entrado, la joven mercenaria solo la vio desaparecer tras la puerta.

Livanik se sintió mal, no tanto por el té, sino por lo que acababa de escuchar de Sheila, Senma estaba comprometido y era con alguien mucho menor que hasta ella.

"Y a mí que me importa la relación entre las personas ajenas… además, ya tengo a alguien más en quien pensar…"

Livanik salió del balcón y camino por los pasillos en los que se encontraba, tenia curiosidad de encontrar la biblioteca real.

—Livanik…

La pelirroja volteo y vio a Lance que salía de su cuarto, la chica por acción propia corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

—No pensé que te vería hasta mañana —dijo Livanik separándose del mercenario.

—Bueno quería ir a darme un buen baño —se excuso el joven.

—Bueno gracias a eso al menos puedo despedirme decentemente, supongo…

—Decentemente no es suficiente.

El joven la abrazó con más fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

—Te extrañare mucho —dijo triste la joven.

—Yo a ti más, no seas imprudente niña…

—No tengo que ser imprudente para hacer lo que quiero, eso y que no me provoquen, de todos modos, cuídate mucho Lance.

-Si eso hare, no te preocupes.

—Tu misión ¿de qué será? —preguntó curiosa la joven.

—Lo lamento pero no te lo puedo decir, pero nos ayudara para lo que buscamos—dijo nerviosamente el chico.

—¿Pero por qué no puedes decirme? Si nos puede ayudar entonces… tal vez yo… —susurro la joven frustrada.

—Porque tú tienes tus obligaciones de ahora en adelante, solo deberás preocuparte por eso, además tu busca por tu parte se que quedarte en el castillo nos ayudara también a eso—cortó el joven serio.

Lance le puso una mano en la cabeza y empezó a despeinarla juguetonamente, esto provoco que la pelirroja sintiera enojo y le empezó a morder la mano.

—¡Ay! ¡No me muerdas! ¡Suéltame! —dijo desesperado.

Livanik lo soltó y empezaron a reír, ambos suspiraron y se volvieron a abrazar.

—Entonces si no me puedes decir, solo cuídate —Livanik apenas pudo decir eso antes de que su voz se quebrara.

—Intenta no olvidarme mujer, regresare pronto —Dijo Lance con una gran sonrisa.

Livanik le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse y se echo a correr antes de que realmente las lágrimas empezaran a salir sin control.

Sin fijarse por donde caminaba choco con alguien que la saco de su transe.

—Cuidado señorita —dijo la voz de una mujer y al parecer sonaba calmada.

—Yo… lo siento —intentó pronunciar la joven.

Livanik miró a la persona, lo que encontró fue a la misma reina parada frente a ella. Tenía el cabello castaño fuerte los ojos azules con tez blanca, llevaba puesto un vestido de color rojo. Livanik con algunos tropiezos logro hacer una reverencia a la reina, pero la joven no se enderezo por pena que la viera llorar.

—Disculpe… majestad… —dijo entre ahogos.

La reina la vio preocupada y le puso la mano en un hombro.

—¿Señorita que le pasa?

—Yo…

Livanik alzo la cara, no podía contener mas las lagrimas y la situación en la que se encontraba no mejoraba mucho su temperamento, no solo porque la reina la viera llorar sino porque su amigo aceptaba el irse solo sin siquiera comentarle la situación.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?" pensó frustrada.

—Tranquila —La melodiosa voz de la reina realmente tranquilizaba.

—Lo siento mucho, perdóneme… no fue mi intención majestad —Livanik se seco las lagrimas e hizo un esfuerzo por realmente calmarse.

—Livanik, ¿cierto?

—Si majestad.

—Supongo que estas así por tu amigo —comento la reina comprensiva.

—Me disculpo por que tenga que verme en tan lamentable estado…

La reina quien la tenia aun sostenida del hombro la puso frente a ella y luego sonrió.

—Salgamos a caminar un rato, la tarde y el aire te hará bien.

—Gracias.

La reina y la mercenaria salieron del palacio y se dirigieron hacia el jardín, llegaron a un lugar donde había muchas flores de diferentes tipos. Livanik empezó a pasearse por el laberinto formado por los rosales. Se quedo maravillada, olía con cuidado cada rosa o flor que le llamara la atención, todas eran hermosas, los colores y formas peculiares que tomaban era gracias al crepúsculo. Estaba fascinada como una niña, además que se le había olvidado de que estaba llorando y ahora se sentía más tranquila.

—Ya te sientes mejor ¿verdad? —preguntó la reina sonriendo.

—Sí, muchas gracias majestad perdón por todas las molestias que le he causado —dijo la chica avergonzada e hizo una reverencia.

—No es ninguna molestia, al contrario me ha gustado bastante poderte ayudar. Disculpa a mi esposo, no sabía que iba a hacer esto pero no te preocupes por tu amigo él estará bien —dijo la reina con un poco de tristeza pero al final le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras majestad.

—Tengo que retirarme, cuida mucho de mi hijo él puede ser muy testarudo, pero contigo se que cambiara y mucho.

Livanik se sorprendió por esas palabras pero sonrió y una última vez hizo una reverencia. Vio como la reina se alejaba del lugar quedándose sola en el jardín. De alguna manera eso la relajo más de lo que pensaba, siguió caminando un poco mas viendo que estaba llegando a los limites del castillo, el pasto seguía y no había más que un árbol en medio de este.

La pelirroja se acerco al árbol y lo palmeo sonriendo, siguió dándole vuelta hasta que vio unos pies estirados en el piso, soltó un grito del susto y acto seguido vio como el árbol se sacudió por completo.

—¡Auch! —se quejo una voz muy fuerte.

—Disculpe, esta bi…

Se quedo sin habla, cruzo los ojos con un muchacho, uno ojos rojos con un brillo especial la hicieron recordar a una sola persona.

"Él es…"

* * *

 ** _Comentarios autora_**

 _Buenas a todos! Bueno antes que nada espero que les gustara el cap! Bueno puede que ahora tarde más en subir los cap porque voy a entrar a la escuela y pues adios vacaciones D': pero bueno nos vemos pronto!  
_


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Verdad?

_Capítulo 8_

 ** _¿Verdad?_**

—Livanik, que gusto verte…— dijo el chico con voz alegre.

—N-No… tú no puedes…

Livanik no creía lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. El chico le sonrió de forma tierna, la tomo por el brazo jalándola hacia él dejándola justo enfrente sus caras, acto seguido se acerco a ella, sin previo aviso le dio abrazo con dulzura.

Ella se alejo un poco de él para poder verle la cara por completo, tenía el cabello negro que le llegaba debajo de las orejas, su piel era un tono bronceado y el color de sus ojos eran los más especiales que ella recordaba, unos de color rojo.

—Zaik…

Livanik empezó a soltar lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. El chico se sorprendió un poco, le tomo la cara suavemente y empezó a secar las lágrimas de la chica.

—Me da tanto gusto volverte a ver mi hermosa _Rubí._

—Lo mismo puedo decir yo…

Zaik la acerco más a él y le dio un beso tierno en la frente. Livanik tenía la mente hecha un lio y la acción del chico la asombró más de lo que ya estaba sorprendida, sus mejillas cambiaron aun color rojo intenso pero regreso el gesto con una sonrisa que emanaba calidez. Ambos estaban a unos centímetros así que se empezaron a juntar hasta sentir la respiración uno del otro.

—¡Livanik!

El grito hizo que saltaran ambos chicos, pues la desesperación en la voz hizo que ambos jóvenes voltearan sorprendidos viendo a un joven rubio que se estaba parando frente a ellos con mala cara.

—Senma…— susurrarón ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se sonrieran nuevamente.

—Livanik… Zaik…— el enojo del chico se hizo notar en su tono de voz y en su carácter.

Los dos jóvenes sin quitar su sonrisa se ayudaron a levantar quedando de frente al recién llegado que quitaba su mala cara.

—Zaik, Sheila viene hacia este lugar para encontrarte y que hablaran sobre algo— dijo Senma serio.

Al terminar esa frase notaron a lo lejos una cabellera rubia que se movía con gracia dirigiéndose en su dirección.

—Senma, Zaik, ¡Livanik!— este último nombre lo dijo sorprendida y muy animada.

—Señorita que gusto volver a verla— y se inclino en una reverencia.

Zaik tuvo un ataque de risa e hizo que la joven se desconcertara y se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

—¿Q- Qué pasa?— preguntó nerviosa.

—No hay que ser tan formales, somos de la misma edad, bueno casi, pero para el caso es lo mismo y además somos amigos— le indico el joven que aun seguía riendo.

—Wow, que bueno que se lleven tan bien al conocerse— dijo Sheila feliz.

—Uh… si más que bien diría yo, pero bueno ya que encontramos al sujeto me voy— dijo sarcásticamente e indiferente Senma.

El oji-azul empezó a caminar para irse pero se dio cuenta que Livanik no tenía la menor intención de moverse de su lugar y eso hizo que se enoja más de lo que ya estaba.

—Livanik vámonos— ordenó el chico serio.

La chica salió de su transe al sentir cuando el joven la jalo para que se empezara a mover, llevándola hacia el castillo. Los otros dos jóvenes solo vieron como se alejaban confundidos por la actitud del príncipe.

Tras recorrer algunos pasillos del castillo llegaron a un cuarto en el cual ingresaron los dos chicos. El cuarto estaba bastante amplio como para una persona que se quedara a vivir en ese lugar pero Livanik no le puso atención realmente a eso y solo se fijo en el príncipe.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?— preguntó la joven un poco molesta y con la mirada inquisidora.

—¿Y aun lo preguntas? ¿Por qué dejaste que casi te besara?— cuestionó Senma muy molesto.

—¿Y a ti qué te interesa lo que haga o lo que me pase?— respondió seria pero realmente estaba confundida de lo que pasaba aunque lograba esconderlo bastante bien.

Senma sintió un escalofrió en la espalda, algo en sus pensamientos empezó a reaccionar ante los hechos.

"¿Pero qué me paso? Qué diablos pasa conmigo para ponerme de ese modo con alguien que ni conozco" pensó el joven preocupado.

—Porque eres mi guardia…

"¿Enserió? No se va a creer eso…" se reprocho.

—¿Y eso qué? Zaik es el de Sheila ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

Senma se sorprendió porque él no había mencionado nada y tampoco recordó que los otros dos chicos hicieran mención al caso.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

—No es difícil suponer algo así, además si se conocen es por algo— dijo seria y sombría, realmente se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Senma se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

—Además Sheila es tu prometida— dijo sin más la joven.

El príncipe miró desconcertado ante lo que había escuchado, abrió la boca pero nada salió de esta.

"Así que ya se entero"

Unos golpes interrumpieron a los jóvenes.

—Senma, soy Mirene, solo quiero hablar con Livanik— se escucho la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

Senma miró muy serio a Livanik pero si se trataba de ver quien ganaba, la joven lo hacía y por mucho, lo cual hizo que se deshiciera del agarre del chico. Livanik caminó hacia la puerta sin siquiera ver a Senma, al llegar a la puerta se encontró a Mirene del otro lado.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron pero una emanaba enojo y la otra estaba temerosa pero se contenía como podía. Livanik solo avanzó sin decir palabra alguna pero Mirene sabía que eso significaba, tenía que hablar con ella, así que la siguió hasta llegar al balcón donde habían comido, ambas sabían lo que pasaría.

Livanik llego al barandal y lo tomó con las manos, tan fuerte que se estaba lastimando pero no lo soltó por nada.

—¿Por qué?

Mirene se puso a su lado, era más alta que ella, le intento tocar el hombro pero la mercenaria hizo un ligero movimiento evitando la mano y la miro a los ojos, ambas estaban a punto de llorar pero ninguna de las dos iba a ceder ante eso.

—Todo este tiempo… lo sabías… estaba vivo y tú… nunca me dijiste nada— Livanik estaba bastante enojada y sin darse cuenta empezó a subir la voz— Un maldito año buscando y pensando que estaba muerto, obligándome a olvidarlo, llorando por él… ¡Tú sabías que estaba aquí!

—Yo sabía que lo buscabas pero no podía decirte, yo solo seguí las ordenes que me dieron…lo intente pero de verdad no podía.

Mirene desvió la mirada, era su culpa pero tenía un porque, ella solo hacia lo que le decían así que por más que estuviera en contra no podría desobedecer.

Livanik le dio una mirada asesina y sombría, los ojos entornados de la chica hizo tanto terror, que intimido a Mirene haciendo que llegara a pensar que ralamente le iba a hacer algo.

—Se que tienes un enojo muy grande por la situación, pero de verdad te pido que disculpes a la señorita Mirene— La voz que provenía del rey se hizo presente.

Las jóvenes lo vieron entrar a paso muy tranquilo, la contestación no se hizo esperar, pues realmente él no esperaba que las chicas reaccionaran tan rápido.

—¿A qué se refiere con que ella solo seguía ordenes?— Miraba al rey con la misma intensidad que a la administradora.

—Lamento que pensaras todo este tiempo de esa forma y haberte hecho pasar ese dolor pero… era necesario— dijo serio el rey.

—¿Acaso eso tiene sentido? ¿Usted me conocía?

—Todo tiene un sentido señorita, la conozco desde que naciste.

Livanik se sorprendió, las palabras del rey la confundieron aun más.

—Entonces usted sabe que… ¿o no?

—Si lo sé pero por ahora me lo guardare, solo te pido que no ataque a alguien sin saber el porqué de todo, muy pronto sabrás la verdad así que no te preocupes, ahora me retiro.

Dejo a las dos chicas solas muy sorprendidas y confundidas sobre sus palabras. El rey desapareció de la vista de ellas. Mirene sin lograr contener el gran peso de la situación cayó al piso de rodillas llorando.

—Deja de llorar— esas palabras frías fue lo único que escucho de la joven mercenaria antes de irse desapareciendo por el pasillo sin consolarla.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios autora_**

 _HOOOLAAA! Bueno como podran ver un personaje más, ya los presente a todos, ahora seguira el desarrollo y las incognitas de que pasara con los chicos que relación tienen o ¿tendran? ... XD  
Bueno como ya dije entre a la uni y apenas me estoy acostumbrando así que ultimamente mi cerebro no funciona por la falta de sueño, espero subir los cap. cada dos semanas. Aun tengo unos para editar en mi compu entonces ya es gane XD  
Bueno pues pero que disfrutaran del cap. y espero sus reviews y Nos leemos pronto! espero... jajaja XD_

 _¡Saludos!  
_


	9. Chapter 9 Regreso

_Capítulo 9_

 ** _Regreso_**

Livanik empezó a caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno en estos, no tenía un destino claro y en cambio solo empezó a pensar miles de preguntas en su cabeza. Tras andar unos minutos más por los corredores, sin darse cuenta salió del castillo dando a dar nuevamente al jardín real, miró a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se había encontrado con Zaik. La noche ya había caído, estaba bastante oscuro y el aire ya estaba fresco, la misma oscuridad hacia que no se viera gran cosa a partir de la salida del castillo. A lo lejos diviso el árbol, camino hasta colocarse a su lado, miró un poco más y se dio cuenta que estaba en los límites del mismo, que estaban marcados con un muro no muy altos, con la poca luz que se tenía se veía una enredadera que colgaba del la parte más alta del muro.

Sin pensar mucho sus acciones subió por ella sin dificultad alguna tirándose al otro lado de esta. Ahora se encontraba fuera del castillo. Se coloco la capucha y empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo sin rumbo nuevamente.

Todo en el pueblo se veía muy bonito las casas estaban iluminadas con velas y todo estaba muy tranquilo. Ella pasaba cerca de varias posadas que se veían bastante animadas por el ambiente, pero realmente no le hacía gracia tener mucha gente a su alrededor.

—¿Buscas una posada? —preguntó una voz femenina.

Livanik desvió la vista hacía la persona, una chica que estaba por cerrar la puerta de la posa.

—Eh… pues sí, la verdad es que no tengo mucho dinero… y en todo caso solo seria por unas cuantas horas.

—Bueno eso no es problema, somos accesibles —sonrió la chica.

—¿Cuánto seria por un baño y una noche? —preguntó interesada ante la propuesta de la chica.

—20 monedas, generalmente serian unas 50.

Livanik sonrió y entró con ella en la posada. La chica la guió hasta un cuarto que estaba al fondo diciéndole que pronto tendría listo el baño. Livanik tomó las monedas pero en vez de pagar veinte le dio treinta a la joven, la cual las recibió aun más gustosa.

Una vez que la chica se había retirado, Livanik se dirigió a su cama y se dejo caer sobre esta.

—Tú estás loca… mira que irte de tal manera del castillo… ¿será posible regresar?—suspiró pesadamente.

Se enderezó y se quitó la capa dejándola en la cama, se miró al espejo viendo su pálido rostro con ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes, su cabello rojo que estaba sucio por la tierra y un poco enmarañado, era una imagen que ciertamente ya ni le preocupaba a la chica pues era muy fácil terminar de esa manera. Vio su vestido que llevaba puesto, era verde, la falda era bastante amplia para moverse libremente, debajo de este llevaba un pantalón que le llegaba a los muslos y unas botas color café, su espada colgaba de su cintura de la parte de la espalda cosa que hacía que no se viera con facilidad.

Unos golpes en la puerta y de tras de esta se escuchaba la voz de la joven que anunciaba que estaba listo el baño. Livanik desató la espada y la coloco a un lado de la cama. Salió sin más y la chica se asombró al verla, la mercenaria solo puso un dedo en su propia boca para que la chica guardara silencio. La mujer señalo la puerta que estaba al principio del corredor y se fue sin más.

"¿Siempre será así?" pensó algo triste y de repente se recordó la propuesta del rey.

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea y se dirigió al baño, notó que colocaron perfumes y lociones junto con trapos para que se pudiera lavar. El agua estaba agradable, así que por eso decidió tardarse un poco más. Dejo unas monedas en el baño y se retiro a su cuarto. Estaba muy confundida pero quería descansar de todo ese día, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento que los tres meses que se iba aquedar iban a hacer muy agotadores.

"Creo que he tomado una decisión inconscientemente" caviló un poco divertida la joven.

Se recostó en la cama y sin que lo pensara mucho concilio el sueño.

Escucho unos ligeros ruidos, eran las otras personas que se hospedaban.

—Hay que irnos antes de que empiece a amanecer —dijo una voz a lo lejos.

—Faltan dos horas pero está bien si nos vamos antes —comentó otra voz.

Livanik se enderezo un poco en lo que lograba despejarse un poco, se sentó al borde de la cama y se coloco las botas, se estiro pesadamente puesto que aun tenía sueño, tomó la espada y la coloco en sus piernas, una vez más estaba maravillada con los grabados de esta y la abrazo con fuerza.

"Solo un gran recuerdo, te volviste parte de mi historia al ver que Zaik desapareció, al menos prometo no mancharte con las atrocidades de mi pasado del cual la gente me tiene miedo"

Al separarse de esta sonrió y acto seguido la colocó en su cintura, se acercó a l cómoda, se observo en el espejo y vio su cabello enredado, poco a poco con sus manos lo fue alaciando hasta quedo parejo, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura ya estaba maltratado así que decidió cortarlo un poco. Tomó la capa y la coloco sobre el mueble, empuñó su espada sacándola de la funda, el filo brillante de la misma se notó al instante.

Livanik sin mucho preámbulo se recogió el cabello, de un sablazo corto el cabello, finos mechones cayeron a la capa, ahora su largo era hasta la mitad de la espalda, agarró el cabello que estaba en su cara y lo corto en diagonal haciendo un flequillo con estos. Para terminar separando su cabello y lo comenzó a trenzar.

—No está mal —susurró un poco roja.

Una vez con su capa limpia se coloco la capucha, revisando que no se olvidara nada salió del cuarto pero no encontró a nadie en este, se dirigió hacia la salida viendo a la chica que la atendió.

—¿Ya se va? —preguntó algo curiosa pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

—Sí, gracias por todo —sonrió la joven y salió dejando a la chica en la puerta.

"De regreso a la realidad"

La mercenaria empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, a lo lejos antes de llegar a la puerta central vio una tropa de soldados salir del castillo, Livanik sintió una gran opresión en su pecho empezando a correr hacia ellos pero antes de llegar se paró en seco por miedo a que la vieran y desde un árbol que la cubría observo cómo se alejaban, uno de ellos llevaba una capa.

—Lance… —susurró triste.

Sin más vio como se alejaban y desaparecían dejando una nube de polvo por el trotar de los caballos, a lo lejos se encontraba el castillo, ella caminó con paso ligero hasta que llegó a las puertas de rejas, que eran cuidadas por los guardias que la miraban extrañados.

—Pero si es usted… —dijo sorprendido el guardia—. La buscaron gran parte de la noche.

Livanik desconoció como la habían reconocido tan rápido.

—Qué rápido desisten de su labor —dijo en tono decepcionando y sacudiendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

—Yo les dije que dejaran de buscar, es aburrido perder el tiempo.

Una voz salió atrás del soldado, la joven desvió la vista hacia el príncipe que salía de las sombras.

—Pensé que habías corrido desesperada y que no volverías —dijo en tono burlón.

—Sí, pero… ¿verdad que es muy decepcionante saber que veré su cara a diario? —contestó de igual manera.

El soldado tocio para cubrir la risa y el príncipe se aclaró la voz a causa del comentario de la mercenaria y el soldado.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó molesto.

-Bueno —contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Livanik entró a los territorios del castillo atrás de Senma el cual iba avergonzado de lo que había pasado.

-De verdad creí que no volverías- dijo el príncipe con un tono triste.

Livanik se sorprendió y lo miró disimuladamente.

—Tengo muchos motivos por el cual hacerlo, así que de igual forma no creas que será fácil que me marche —contestó algo seria.

"Eso es bueno" pensó el príncipe y sonrió para sí mismo.

Pasaron a la entrada del castillo pero fue muy extraño no ver a nadie.

—Sígueme te enseñare tu cuarto para que no tengas que ir otra vez al pueblo —indicó Senma.

—No tenía ninguna intención de quedarme en el pueblo —replicó ella.

—¡Senma! —gritó una mujer.

—¡Livanik! —sonó otra voz pero de hombre.

Ambos aludidos voltearon y notaron quien los había llamado. Sheila y Zaik estaban corriendo hacia ellos, la primera se paró frente al príncipe pero el segundo no paró hasta abrazar a la mercenaria.

—¡Qué bueno que volviste! —dijo muy alegre y le quitó la capucha.

—¿Oye qué haces? —preguntó Senma y se puso a un lado de la joven.

—La abrazo —contestó sin ninguna preocupación sonriendo.

—Suéltala… —gruño el príncipe.

Zaik lo miró extrañado ante el comportamiento del príncipe, se alejo de ella pero no la soltó, la tomó por los hombros, ella era muy pequeña a lado de los dos jóvenes, no solo en edad si no en altura también.

—¡Peinado nuevo! Me agrada —dijo Zaik asombrado y de forma juguetona.

—¡Te diste cuenta! —dijo Livanik emocionada y sus mejillas tomaron un pequeño rubor junto con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

—Te queda muy bien —dijo Sheila acercándose a Livanik.

—Gracias —dijo algo nerviosa.

—Qué bueno que volviste Livanik, temí que realmente te hubieras ido —sonrió la chica de forma triste y la abrazo apartando a Zaik.

—Lo siento, mi intención no era escapar solo… quería despejar mi mente un rato —dijo fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Si bueno… ¡alegres!… ¡viva!… aja… ¿y ustedes qué hacen despiertos? —empezó un sarcástico y termino con enojo tono el príncipe que se dirigía a los dos jóvenes.

Estos se miraron y finieron demencia. Senma no se preocupo siquiera en saber si le iban a contestar, solo agarró a Livanik por el brazo y se la llevó dejando a los muchachos con una gran confusión.

Guió a Livanik alrededor de corredores y puertas hasta llegar a su destino, la pelirroja vio el pasillo diferente al resto, al parecer era el cuarto del príncipe y se paro frente a una puerta.

—No pensaras que… —empezó la joven nerviosa.

—No estoy loco —contestó serio.

El pasillo contenía dos puertas muy grandes haciendo notar que no eran cualquier cuarto. Ambas puertas estaban de frente. Senma se dirigió a la puerta de color verde pastel y la abrió metiendo a Livanik.

—Esta será tu habitación a partir de hoy.

Livanik vio la gran habitación, en esta estaba una gran cama con unos bonitos adornos, un espejo de cuerpo completo y otro mas pequeño enfrente de un tocador, unas grandes puertas que parecían ser de un gran armario, una mesa redonda con dos sillas arriba de esta tenía un florero con rosas y por ultimo lo que más le gusto fue que había un balcón con una gran ventanal que lo cerraba que lo combinaban con unas hermosas cortinas.

—Que lujo —dijo sorprendida.

—Si bueno… no es la gran cosa —dijo Senma despreocupado.

Livanik se dirigió hacia el balcón y se dio cuenta que daba al jardín. Pero de verdad estaba extrañada.

—¿Por qué?

—Tal vez no quiero que la pases tan mal en el castillo, solo eso —miró el cuarto triste.

—Muchas gracias Senma —dijo amablemente.

Senma le regresó la misma sonrisa pero por alguna extraña razón esas palabras le gustaron mucho.

—De nada, ahora deberías dormir un poco más, pues será un día bastante largo —dijo serio Senma.

Livanik asintió y vio como Senma cerraba la puerta tras de él.

Livanik una vez más se fijo maravillada su nuevo cuarto y se dirigió hacia la cama, se sentó en esta y sintió la suavidad junto con lo blanda que era, tanto que se dejo caer. Cerrando los ojos en ese momento se sentía cansada pero no quearía dormir. Un golpe la despertó.

—Li… soy Mirene ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó la voz al otro lado.

—Adelante —contestó sin moverse.

Mirene entró al cuarto y distinguió a la mercenaria que estaba acostada, fue hasta ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Yo lo siento mucho por lo de ayer… —se notó que realmente estaba arrepentida en su forma de hablar.

—No fue tu culpa, solo seguías ordenes —contestó Livanik de forma comprensiva.

Era cierto, no podía enojarse con ella ya que solo seguía ordenes, aunque estaba enojada no podía desquitarse con ella, su vida de ella era casi lo mismo, pues tenía que seguir las indicaciones que le daban en su trabajo.

—Debes estar enojada…

—Sí lo estoy no lo niego pero… sé lo que es callar algo.

Mirene la vio confundida.

—¿Tú también lo hiciste?

—Algo así, uno se va al mejor postor en mi caso, pero hay algunas cosas que uno solo debe callar por prudencia.

Livanik se enderezó y la miró a los ojos de verdad tenía una cara muy triste, tanto que hasta le dolió verla así.

—Ya no te preocupes, ahora solo ayúdame a adaptarme a este lugar —dijo sonriendo despeinando juguetonamente a la chica.

Mirene sonrió cálidamente y acto seguido la abrazo.

—Gracias por quedarte en el castillo.

—Yo… de nada —se limitó a decir.

—Bueno entonces va a ser un bonito día, además con Senma va a ser muy emocionante.

Livanik vio extrañada a la chica. La castaña se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Iras a comer?

—No, aun es muy temprano, pero nos vemos en el desayuno que hará la realeza.

—¿Desayuno con los reyes? ¿Y eso?

—Así es, pues se te hará una presentación formalmente.

—Eso quiere decir que voy a estar sometida a miradas y preguntas constantes, ¿cierto?

—Pues si…

—Ya no importa, ha sido peor en otros lugares, entonces nos vemos. —dijo con verdadero desinterés.

—¡Claro!

Mirene salió del cuarto y Livanik se tiró nuevamente en la cama para dormir un rato.

* * *

 ** _Comentarios:_**

Rume-chan: Hola a todos! Bueno creo que fue algo largo el capítulo, aunque me enfoque más en describir las cosas fue porque quería dar una idea de cómo se ve Livanik *^*

Sheila: Así que esperamos que les gustara, por ahora eso sería todo!

Mirene: Ahora los comentarios serán así porque la autora quería que tuviéramos más participación fuera del escenario (?)

Rume: Ya ven ver mucho anime hace daño (?)

Livanik: De todas formas queríamos agradecerle a YoakeYoru por sus lindos reviews, y las ideas para seguir creando esta locura. ¡Muchas gracias!

Rume: Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, así que sean felices y espero más reviews de ustedes! Anímense así me ayudan a seguir más inspirada *^*

Todas: ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _¡Saludos!  
_


	10. Chapter 10 Capítulo Especial

_**Capítulo Especial**  
_

-¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos de nuevo al mundo de…

-¿Qué haces Rume?

-¡Oh! Mi querida Livanik un plan malvado *w*

-¿Tengo que preocuparme?

-Ah… no. (Sonríe inocentemente)

-¡Hola chicas!

-¡Senma hola!

-¿Qué hacen?

-Pues ver que ya es Hallowen

-Ah… (Ambos chicos la miran con cara de que no entendían nada)

-Bueno ya que interrumpieron mi entrada ¡Es hora del especial!

Todo empezó cuando siete jóvenes se quedaron viendo su antiguo castillo pues ya no parecía el normal de aquellos días.

El castillo se veía con un ambiente lúgubre, el cielo estaba con nubes de color gris y de estas una que otra vez salían rayos que iluminaban el lugar. En el frente del castillo había calabazas tiradas por el piso de manera de camino iluminadas por velas en su interior colocadas en lugares donde la tierra estaba removida, los arboles estaban sin hojas, las ramas estaban llenas de pequeñas figuritas en forma de murciélago. El castillo estaba en algunas partes con las paredes destrozadas, las ventanas estaban quebradas y oxidadas, la gran puerta principal estaba bastante vieja pero de esta colgaba un llamador bastante siniestro pues era un cráneo que tenia desgastadas las talladuras de los dientes pero en la parte de la mandíbula era lo que se sostenía para tocar.

Una vez dentro del castillo todo estaba alumbrado por candelabros colgados desde lo más alto con velas, pero esto provocaba que la luz fuera muy tenue para ver algo a lo lejos. De las paredes sobresalían unos ojos de pupilas rojas, había huellas de manos con sangre en diferentes partes, tanto en el piso como en las paredes, las escaleras estaban cubiertas por espinas color blanco que destacaban el camino, el piso estaba completamente destrozado pues un movimiento en falso y podrían caer, parte de las paredes tenían pinturas una bastante grande que hacia donde te movieras parecía que te miraba. Estatuas como una serpiente gigante que parecía estar dormida ocupaba parte de la entrada principal, más lejos del lugar se veía un hombre que parecía estar colgado de un pie.

Entrando al comedor estaban pintadas de negro alumbradas por pequeñas velas con fuego azul, pero al fondo se encontraba una escultura, se hallaba una joven con un vestido café y una pequeña corona blanca en su cabeza, se le veía la mitad del cuerpo pero estaba sostenida del un esqueleto completamente blanco, llevaba en el cráneo una corona, una capa roja con un detallado blanco colgando se su cuello cubriendo todo el cuerpo y en su mano izquierda sostenía una espada de oro de una hermosa empuñadura detallada con jemas verdes y azules. El graznido de los cuervos se escuchaba por el techo y uno que otro volaba bajo intimidando al que se acercara.

Rume: ¡Pero qué bonito lugar!

Livanik: A esto le llamas bonito, ¿de verdad?

Rume: Sí, ¿por qué no? ¡Es hermoso! ¡Vamos!

Sheila: Rume, ¿esto de verdad es seguro?

Rume: Claro, ustedes solo confíen.

Todos se alejan unos pasos de ella.

Rume: Malditos… ¬¬

Rume comienza a caminar hacia el interior del castillo y se pierde en la oscuridad del interior.

Senma: ¿Seguros qué quieren entrar?

Todos: No.

Zaik: Bueno igual solo es por un día vamos con ella.

Los jóvenes ven inseguros al chico de ojos rojos. Entre Livanik y Senma se acercan a él sigilosamente y lo toman por un brazo cada uno empujandolo hacia el interior del castillo.

Mirene: Eso fue muy cruel…

Ambos chicos la miran y sonríen, un escalofrió corre por la espalda de la chica quien sonríe nerviosamente.

Sheila: Bueno yo entrare, ¿Qué malo puede pasar? Vamos Senma.

Senma: ¿Qué? No has visto que tan loca esta Rume o_o

Sheila: Bueno si, pero ella no haría nada que nos hiciera daño ¿o sí?

Silencio.

Rey: ¡Ya entren cobardes!

Livanik: ¿Y usted cuando llego? O.o

Rey: Hace mucho rato…

Todos: Ah…

Una mano gigante toma a todos apresándolos y los jala al interior.

Rume: Cuanto tardaban… Tuve que mandar al mayordomo a traerlos.

Todos los que se quedaron afuera estaban en el piso aplastándose unos con otros, poco a poco se fueron incorporando.

Livanik: ¿Eso era un maldito mayordomo?

Rume asiente enérgicamente con una gran sonrisa.

Rume: ¡Es una mano muy sexy!

Senma: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Rume: Un castillo embrujado… no se, tal vez sea eso.

Livanik: ¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO ES ESTO?

Todos se vieron a sí mismos, la ropa que tenían era diferente a la normal.

Rume: ¡Hermosos disfraces! *w*

Rume llevaba un hermoso vestido negro corto, la parte de arriba estaba en un corte amplio que dejaba ver los hombros y una pequeña manga abajo del hombro, la falda estaba acampanada y el fondo de esta era de color naranja que sobresalía del vestido, unas mayas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y tenían cara de gato por delante y cola por detrás, terminando la combinación con unas botitas naranjas con negro, en la cabeza tenía un gorro de bruja color negro, pero en estas tenia orejas que se observaban de color cobrizo como el color de su cabello, los ojos café oscuro asomaban abajo del gran sombrero junto la combinación de su estatura 1.52 la hacía ver muy tierna y muy niña.

Rume: ¡Siempre quise ser una bruja-gato! *^*

Livanik: ¿Pero por qué nosotros tenemos que vernos ridículos?

Livanik tenía un vestido azul zafiro, era con un tipo de falda con forma de A y de cintura alta la blusa de manga larga, al parecer toda la tela parecía muy ligera, arriba de esto tenía un delantal color blanco más corto que el vestido los tirantes tenían encaje los listones para amarrar hacían destacar sus curvas en la cintura, unas mayas que igual le quedaban hasta la rodilla azules con rayas blancas un moño en la cabeza blanco que le daba un toque de ternura y unos zapatos rojos.

Livanik: ¡Esto debe ser una BROMA! ò.ó

Senma: Pero si te ves tierna n.n

Senma llevaba puesto una gabardina negra en las mangas tenía un diseño con blanco y en parte del cuello, una camisa roja oscura, una corbata negra pero con delineaciones plateados unas espinas de rosas, los zapatos negros con un poco de tacón y guantes gris oscuros los llevaba puestos en las manos y en la cabeza tenía un gran sombrero cilíndrico adornado con rosas rojas y plumas del mismo color.

Sheila: Senma te ves muy bien. u/u

Senma: Jeje Gracias Shei, a mí también me gusta mucho mi aspecto. n.n

Sheila en cambio llevaba un largo vestido verde hoja oscura, el largo le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y terminaba con un encaje blanco al igual que el cuello, las mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas, del mismo modo terminaban con un dobles de color blanco, el su cuello colgaba un tipo moño de color azul marino, tenía unas mayas de color negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color. El cabello era lo que más resaltaba en ella pues el largo y lo esponjado que lo tenía era aun más como una muñeca.

Zaik: ¡Que hermosa te ves! Eres una pequeña muñeca.

Sheila: Es muy hermoso el vestido ¿pero tú qué llevas puesto?

Zaik: Buena pregunta…

Zaik portaba una chaqueta con gorro de color negro, en el gorro tenía un felpa de color blanco, una camisa de color gris pegada a su cuerpo, un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color, de su cabeza destacaba una pequeña aleta…

Zaik: ¿Qué? Espera… ¿soy un pez? D:

Livanik: Jaja ah pero claro, vamos que puede pasar, solo es un día, jaja eso te pasa por apoyar ideas de esta enferma mental.

Rume: ¡Ja! y me lo dice una que siguió un conejo parlanchín… ¬¬. Igual sigamos n.n

Una pequeña aleta en la cresta de su cabeza se asomaba, junto con una cola de tiburón que aparecía en la parte baja de su cintura de color gris oscura pero mostraba que estaba con algunas cicatrices.

Sheila: Pero bueno no te ves mal, te ves muy… apuesto… u/u

Zaik: ¿Q-Qué de verdad? Oh… gracias jeje. n.n

Mirene: Bueno al menos no eres el único vestido raro…

Zaik: Por qué lo… Oh… demonios…

Livanik: Jajaja y yo pensé que Zaik era raro XD

Livanik estaba riendo a carcajadas y se tomaba del estomago mientras observaba a sus amigos.

Lance: Yo creo que te ves linda.

Mirene: u/u ¿De verdad?

Lance: Sí, bastante original, deja que se ría pues eres más bonita que ella.

Livanik: ¡HEY! Traidor tú no estás mejor.

Senma: Pero al menos esta más normal… sí se le puede llamar así claro…

Mirene tenía puesto un vestido negro sin mangas, con un fondo de color blanco con rayas naranjas y encaje blanco, el cuello del vestido era en un corte en V pero lo tapaba un cuello de color blanco con botones negros que llevaba un moño color verde pistache, portaba unos guantes de manga larga que le llegaban un poco más arriba del codo terminándolos con felpa blanco, un moño negro en su cabeza las puntas ternaban hacia arriba dándole un toque de niña, unas botas de color negro que terminaban antes de las rodillas con un listón y una piedra azul marino adornando esa parte. La parte más extraña de su traje era unas tipos alas que sobresalían de su espalda y unos cuernos en su cabeza arriba de sus orejas, eran de color azul claro pareciendo hacer una media luna y al final de estas de color rosa en forma de punta de flechas. Del mismo modo eran los cuernos solo que en las puntas tenían una corvadura hacia abajo al final.

Mirene: Aunque debo de admitir que no son incomodas jeje n.n

Zaik: Tú y Lance tienen algo raro que hagan que se parezcan.

Todos fijaron su atención en los chicos y asintieron ante al comentario de Zaik.

Lance disfrutaba de su traje bastante cómodo pues llevaba una camisa blanca con cuello, un chaleco negro con seis botones amarillos que destacaban, un pantalón rojo, zapatos negros, además de una capa igual que el moño de Mirene de color azabache y la felpa de color rojo al igual que el pantalón, además de unos guantes de color negro. Era bastante sencillo pero elegante.

Livanik: Ni fuera de la historia eres original XD

Lance: … Pero me veo más pro que tú ¡JA!

Livanik: ...

Senma: Pero no se ve mal.

Rume: La verdad es que no, pero los reyes se ven muy emocionados con el suyo…

Los muchachos vieron a la feliz pareja que disfrutaba tomada del brazo conversando pacientemente en lo que esperaban su turno a que la autora se apurara a escribir.

Rume: Gracias… -.-

Reina: Oh mi niña, que buenos disfraces para nosotros, son bastantes cómodos. ñ.ñ

Rume: ¿De verdad les gustaron? *u*

Rey: Claro, nos hace ver más… Altos de rango.

Rume: Por fin alguien que agradece los trajes que les hice con amor. (Se va llorar a un rincón de felicidad)

Reina: Pero Rume ¿Exactamente qué son?

Rume: Ah… eso jeje (sonrisa de gato) son dioses. *w*

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

Rume: Pues que, al menos ellos no son tan mal agradecidos como otros.

Livanik se aventó encima de ella, pero la mano mayordomo gigante la atrapo en el acto dejándola atrapada.

Livanik: ¡Suéltame! O ¡juro que alguien saldrá lastimado!

Rume: ¡No sueltes a la drogada perseguidora de conejos y amante de los locos!

Senma: ¡Oye eso no es justo!

Rume: Prosigamos.

La reina llevaba puesta un vestido de color blanco, estaba en la parte de arriba bastante pegado al cuerpo haciendo notar su hermosa figura, la parte final del vestido que llegaba al piso terminaba abriéndose un poco para poder dejar caminar, las mangas eran largas y tenían encaje bastante grueso, al igual que los guantes que llevaba puestos en sus manos, llevaba puesta una capa color blanca bastante amplia cerrada con un rombo del mismo color y en su cabeza llevaba puesta una corona de rombos medianos de color blanco.

Senma: Madre, ¡te ves hermosa!

Reina: Gracias hijo, al parecer no he cambiado mucho jeje.

Rey: Esa es mi hermosa esposa.

Por otro lado el rey portaba un saco gris oscuro tirándole a negro que llevaba por adorno unos rombos de color negro, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros, una capa del mismo color que el cuello tenía un felpa bastante oscuro y al final de la misma colgaban unos rombos del mismo color, unos guantes iguales, solo que en su vestuario se podía ver que los negros no eran iguales sino que unos podían ser mas opacas que otras, en la cabeza poseía unos cuernos que terminaban en punta de color negro.

Sheila: El rey se ve como el malo, y la reina como la buena.

Lance: Muy cierto, pero ambos parecen estar en armonía al mismo tiempo.

Rume: Eso es porque no todo se ve como parece, tal vez se vean diferentes pero eso no impide que no puedan llevarse bien.

Todos los presentes excepto la aprisionada que seguía forcejeando para liberarse, estuvieron de acuerdo con su pensamiento.

Livanik: ¡Ya sácame de aquí!

Rume: Solo deja de atacarme (la mira desconfiada)

Livanik: Sí, Sí lo que sea, dile que me suelte… -.-

Rume le dio la indicación a la mano gigante que la soltara pero cuando lo hizo Livanik salto ágilmente contra Rume quedando noqueada en el piso.

Todos veían dudoso de ayudar o no a la joven que ya hacía en el piso inconsciente cuando Livanik comenzó a reír de manera macabra (inserte risa malvada).

Zaik: Bueno no quiero quedar como ella…

Rey: Controla a tu pequeño monstruo hijo.

Senma: ¿Y qué me mate? Nah… dejemos que se desquite con el que se le ponga enfrente.

Sheila: Livanik…

Todos observaron asustados a la pequeña muñeca parlanchina que se atrevió a hablarle a la fiera en aquel momento. Livanik la observo con malos ojos y después sonrío.

Livanik: Quien se queje va a quedar peor que la autora (mostro una sonrisa radiante).

Todos los demás movían sus cabezas mientras veían a la chica pasar frente a ellos e irse a sentar a la mesa.

Mirene: Lance… ¿no la vas a ayudar?

Lance: ¿A la bruja o a la loca? (observo confundido a la joven dragona señalando a ambas mujeres al tiempo en que lo decía).

Mirene: ¿Rume no es tu amiga?

Lance: En la vida real sí, aquí solo soy una parte de su imaginación ._.

La reina fue la única que gentilmente fue a ayudar a la pobre chica que estaba en el suelo.

Reina: ¡RUME DESPIERTA! (Agitándola fuertemente)

Rume: AHH! No me mates u.u

Senma: Bueno ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Rume: ¡Cenar!

Así fue como apareció comida sobre la gran mesa.

Lance: ¡Esto no es comestible!

Sheila: Son ojos…

Mirene: ¿Eso es una cabeza de cerdo?

Reina: ¿Este día será normal?

Rey: Nop.

Rume: Rey deme esos cinco (chocan las manos).

Lance: ¡Quemen a la autora! ¡Se metió con la santa comida! \\(*^*)/

Rume: Quémame y sufrirás en la historia. ¬-¬

Lance: Soy mercenario. ¬¬

Rume: Soy la autora -.-

Livanik: Bueno a todo esto ¿Para qué era el especial?

Todos vieron desconfiados a la pelirroja disfrazada de Alicia que sostenía un tenedor, todos se alejaron paso a paso de ella.

Sheila: Para justificar que hizo algo en la historia.

Zaik: Porque tenía flojera.

Senma: Por no tener ideas.

Rume: Me están ayudando o me están echando tierra ¬.¬

Todos: Pues todo lo anterior.

Rume: Bola de traidores, ni porque soy su madre (se va a llorar a un rincón).

Livanik: Ni aguanta nada…

Mirene: Se supone que este capítulo daría risa.

Sheila: Pero nos daremos por bien servidos si rieron un rato.

Senma: Rume no es mucho de humor para escribir pero si les hicimos sonreír.

Lance: No es un gran trabajo, pero hecho con amor.

Zaik: Esperamos que le haya gustado.

Se ve que algo se ilumina a las afuera del castillo.

Sheila: ¿Qué es eso?

Todos se acercan y miran una pequeña figurita que aventaba madera a una tipo hoguera.

Livanik: Lance… ¿Aun sigue en pie tu idea de quemarla?

Todos sin quitar la mirada del fuero improvisado se alejan de ella.

Después de discutirlo muy poco fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Rume: ¡ARDAN MALDITOS! ¡ARDAN!

Todos la vieron extrañados y vieron la fogata.

Rume: Oh chicos (sonríe) ¿Quieren?

Todos observan su mano que sostiene unas baritas con bombones quemados.

Cada chico se sienta en el piso, roca o pedazo de tronco caído a comer alegremente son ninguna preocupación, después de esa noche todo regreso a la normalidad.

Livanik: Rume…

Rume: Mande.

Livanik: Al menos pide un concurso de cuál fue el mejor disfraz que fue (intento de ser) descrito.

Rume: No sería mala idea uhm…

Livanik: Ah cierto… Donde vuelvas a ser un especial sin decir nada antes date por muerta :D

Rume: Vale… (ve como se aleja) ¡volveré con más sufrimiento para el próximo! XD

Bueno quise hacer un mini especial pues como saben es el mes de brujas o en mi país México Día de Muertos, pero bueno dejando eso a un lado solo quería ver si era buena intentando hacer reír a la gente pues como podrán ver los comentarios divertidos no me salen XD amargada donde. Pero bueno lo intente jaja como dijeron mis hijos espero al menos haberles sacado una sonrisa. Los trajes bueno de donde los saque muchos de los juegos amados por mí los RPG Maker (Ver biografía para más detalles) y pues unos de esos fueron:

Ib: Mary- Sheila

Wadanohara: Samequichi- Zaik

Lieat III: Efina-Mirene, Teo- Lance

The Gray Garden: Etihw and Kclab –Reyes

Y pues no es juego (A menos que lo busquen como Heart no kuni no alice) Novela visual muy buena XD (claro si eres mujer).

Alicia: Livanik

Sombrerero: Senma

En un intento de imaginar.

Wadanohara: Chlomaki –Rume

Y pues bueno si quieren como son más los vestuarios si mandan mensajito XD puedo pasarles una colección para que más o menos no tengan que buscar todos los personajes.

Como último, todo esto fue para divertir el próximo cap ya será de la historia XD que estará bastante interesante aun no sé si largo (que es lo más probable) o lo parto en dos, pues estaré bastante ocupada.

Bueno nos vemos pronto! Y bonitas fiestas!


	11. Chapter 10 La nueva guardia

**_Indicanciones para este cap.!_**

 ** _(-) la linea indicara que cambía de persona el momento que se esta narrando. En caso de que sea desde la app de celular no sera muy dificil saber cuando cambia de persona!_**

 ** _Capitulo 10_**

 ** _La nueva guardia real_**.

Senma terminaba de arreglar para el desayuno estaba nervioso así que quería verse bien. Tenía una mil preguntas de su cabeza sobre Livanik pero él sabía que las resolvería a su debido tiempo. Salió de su cuarto y fue a la puerta de enfrente. Tocó un par de veces pero no contestaron.

"Se fue…" pensó preocupado.

No lo pensó dos veces tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta lentamente viendo a lo lejos la cama que al parecer tenía un bulto arriba de esta. La chica estaba en la cama, entrando en silencio se acerco a ella.

—Oye tú…

Se interrumpió él mismo al ver su cara, tenía una bonita expresión al dormir pues estaba relajada, además de unos cabellos que estaban revueltos en su cara.

—Tú… aun me sorprendes… eres más bonita durmiendo, que con tu cara fingiendo ser mala por la mañana. —susurró, acercando una mano su rostro le quito el cabello.

De repente el semblante la muchacha cambio de tranquilo ha preocupado, hizo que Senma retirara su mano con rapidez.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

No quería verla de esa manera así que la despertó con unos ligeros movimientos en el hombro. Al instante la chica abrió los ojos y vio a Senma.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó somnolienta.

—Ya es tarde, debes prepararte para el desayuno.

Livanik solo lo miró extrañada. Se logro enderezar un poco y se limpió los ojos para despejarse.

—Hay vestidos en el armario usa uno, el peinado intenta hacerlo un poco más elaborado, sin capa y con tu espada, de preferencia envuelta en una tela, también la encontraras en el armario.

Livanik alzo una ceja pero igual le sonrió y asintió, Senma le regresó el gesto.

—Nos vemos al rato —dijo Senma despreocupado y acto seguido salió del cuarto.

Livanik se paro y se dirigió al armario, era grande pues abarcaba de un extremo de la pared a otro. Sin mucha vacilación lo abrió y se llevo una gran sorpresa, había vestidos de diferentes tamaños y colores.

—¿Y qué carajo quieren que me ponga? —preguntó enojada y asustada.

Se acerco a la ropa viendo los diseños hermosos que poseían cada uno, rebusco en todos hasta que logro encontrar uno conveniente para ella, era de color azul con blanco, la parte de arriba que era de color blanco y tenia tipo volantes, debajo de estos seguía el vestido de color azul con un corte amplio y ligero que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, en la parte de las mangas hasta el antebrazo era blanco y amplio y después seguía de color azul lo que parecían guantes. Sacó unos zapatos que eran del mismo color azul y estos eran bajos y con muy poco tacón cosa que le agrado a Livanik.

Se cambió al instante, el vestido se ajusto a su cuerpo cosa que hizo resaltar las curvas de la cintura que tenia, pues el ejercicio que hacía no era para menos, se coloco los zapatos y se dirigió al espejo y se miró, se veía bonita pero su cara tenia un poco de ojeras dirigiéndose a cerrar el otro armario vio una tela que estaba doblada era de color blanco, la tomó viendo que se podía envolver su espada sin dificultad además que para cerrarla tenía unos botones.

Tocaron su puerta de repente. Mirene entró observo a la joven recién vestida, puso una cara de sorprendida y corrió hacia ella fascinada.

—¡Livanik estas hermosa! —dijo emocionada.

La mercenaria le sonrío.

—No mucho la verdad, mejor vamos no queremos llegar tarde.

Livanik tomó su espada con la funda que Senma le dijo que agarrara. Miró a Mirene quien aun la esperaba por en la puerta y emprendieron el camino hacia el desayuno.

Siguiendo a Mirene la guio por los pesadillos del castillo pero en vez de ir hacia el comedor, fueron hacia la parte de los jardines. Eran muy diferentes a los que ella había visto pues era como a campo abierto pero adornado con árboles, junto con matorrales arreglados. Al centro se lograba observar una mesa ovalada de vidrio con una base de metal pintada de blanco, junto con seis sillas alrededor de la misma, arriba de esta ya estaba colocada la comida para el desayuno a lo que a Livanik le pareció un banquete.

En los asientos se encontraban los dos reyes, el príncipe, su prometida y el guardián de la misma. Mirene estaba a su lado y le sonrió, pasando ella primero parándose enfrente de la mesa.

—Buenos días majestades, buenos días príncipes —hizo una reverencia— El motivo de esta reunión es para presentar a la nueva guardia real del príncipe Senma, su nombre es Livanik.

Mirene hizo una indicación para que la chica se acercar. Livanik con paso seguro entró e hizo una reverencia a la realeza.

—Adelante señorita Livanik, tome asiento con nosotros —invitó el rey con su mano señalando el lugar que estaba frente a él.

La pelirroja acato la indicación y se sentó ayudada por una mucama con la silla.

De un momento a otro empezó a tener la tención de todos lo presentes, todos la empezaron a mirar con curiosidad desmedida como si fuera una rareza. Las mucamas sin perder el tiempo comenzaron a servir el desayuno a cada uno de los presentes, los cuales empezaron a consumir sus alimentos, pero lo que se dio cuenta la joven era que estaban en juego los modales. Livanik no tenía problema alguno ya que desde niña aprendió a usarlos y los fue afinando conforme el tiempo, pues también trabajo para gente elegante. A pesar de todo, los terminó sorprendiendo pero ella le resto importancia y cuando alzo la mirada descubrió a todos que la miraban.

—No pensé que usara tantos modales señorita —dijo la reina que no le quitaba la mirada a la muchacha.

—La verdad es que aprendí desde muy joven y mi trabajo ha hecho que mejore más de lo que uno mismo puede creer. —Livanik lo intentó decir lo más respetuosa posible.

—Señorita Livanik, ¿De qué parte es usted? —preguntó curioso el rey.

Livanik alzo la mirada un poco extrañada por la pregunta, pues él había dicho que la conocía desde hace tiempo.

—En Farya, mi señor.

—Que interesante! —dijo animada Sheila.

—La verdad es que sí —comentó Senma quien hasta ese entonces hablo.

—¿Cómo fue que te volviste tan famosa? —siguió preguntando la reina.

—Yo… hice algunos trabajos hace mucho tiempo, no eran complicados pero nadie los tomaba así que era una oportunidad para salir. —respondió con la mirada perdida.

—Livanik, ¿traes tu espada como te lo pedí? —preguntó Senma evitando que su madre siguiera preguntando, solo porque algo hizo que dentro de él no quería que se enterara.

—Si mi señor, como me lo ordeno —contestó seria.

—Como es tradición para poder acceder al puesto del reino tendrá que pasar por una prueba —dijo serio el rey pero sonaba con un tono melancólico.

Livanik miró sin decir nada solo puso atención, así que el rey prosiguió.

—Tendrá que pelear con el guardia real, si logra vencerlo en batalla será nombrada automáticamente Guardia Real.

—¿Quién será mi adversario? —preguntó curiosa.

—Yo…

Todos los presentes desviaron la mirada a ver quien dijo eso. Para sorpresa de los jóvenes quien había contestado fue el ojirrojo.

—Zaik… ¿serás el contrincante de Livanik? —preguntó sorprendida Sheila.

—Así es señorita, cuando yo acepte ser su guardia real, anteriormente pase por la misma prueba, entonces a quien debe vencer es a mí. —terminó de decir serio pero en su mirada se observaba que estaba emocionado.

—No me esperaba esa prueba, pero con mucho gusto la aceptare. —soltó Livanik que estaba igual que el muchacho.

Senma miró a Zaik con mala cara y después a Livanik quien parecía estar despreocupada de la situación.

—Ya está decidido, vayan a prepararse —sugirió la reina.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y con una reverencia a se despidieron de los presentes dirigiéndose a sus respectivos cuartos.

—Senma ¿sabías de esto? —preguntó Sheila preocupada.

—La verdad es que no —Contesto serio- Padre ¿tú lo hiciste?

El rey sin dejar de cortar sus alimentos miró al chico de reojo y negó.

—Nunca se lo pedí, más sin embargo el se ofreció a participar en la ceremonia.

Mirene quien había estado callada todo el rato por fin hablo.

—No veo porque se preocupen por ellos, los dos son buenos peleando, además que para ellos será la forma de un buen rencuentro. Me retiro iré a ayudar a la señorita Livanik.

Se levantó sin pesar e igual se despidió con una reverencia.

* * *

Livanik se encontraba en su cuarto, se volvió a colocarse sus ropas, se puso las botas y le quitó el paño a su espada. Mirene entró y se acercó a la chica.

—¿Se puede saber por qué aceptaste? —sonaba realmente preocupada y molesta.

Livanik la observo extrañada pero igual le sonrió.

—¿Por qué no? de igual manera iba a pasar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero…

—Después de tantos años, son cosas que la verdad parecen pequeñas. Pronto te darás cuenta de por qué lo hago.

La pelirroja pasó a lado de la castaña y sonrió.

—No es hora de preocuparnos, lo que venga después es lo mejor para los dos, vamos.

Mirene no contesto pero la siguió por detrás al salir. Una vez más siendo guiada por los pesadillos llegaron a una intersección fuera del castillo. El camino parecía largo pero no tardaron mucho en recorrerlo. Llegaron el campo de entrenamiento, se veía bastante espacioso pues cabían muchas personas que podrían estar en combate sin tener que afectar los demás. También había algo parecido a unas gradas.

En una estaba Sheila y Senma después se les unió Mirene, unas más lejos con algo que parecían sillas dentro de las gradas se encontraban los reyes.

En el campo de batalla se encontraba de un lado Zaik que también se había puesto ropa cómoda, llevaba una playera gris de manga corta, un pantalón café y botas del mismo color.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron y se vieron a los ojos, Zaik la observó extrañándose bastante, el vestido que portaba la joven era demasiado amplio pero arriba de la rodilla, la parte del dorso estaba bastante pegado a su cuerpo sin manga dejando al desnudo sus brazos pero ahora tenía puestos unos guantes de cuero café, su cuerpo era de apreciar sin la capa.

—Que linda, pero eso no creo que sirva para que no te ataque —dijo burlón Zaik.

—¿Y quién ha pedido tu compasión?, no te han dicho que las apariencias engañan, además eso más que nadie tu lo debes de saber. —Soltó del mismo modo Livanik— También para tu información se llaman vestidos de combate.

Ambos sonrieron, era realmente grande su alegría sus ojos brillaban con algo especial, los dos se sentían extraños y emocionados por lo que iba a pasar, querían saber quién era el mejor pero al mismo tiempo se iban a divertir mucho.

Zaik era más alto que Livanik, más de los que los muchachos de la grada habían pensado, pero pensándolo un poco más Lance era el más alto de todos.

—¿Por qué sonríen? —dijo a Senma soltando un bufido.

—La emoción no la aguantan, ambos aman pelear —respondió con calma la prometida.

Senma quería pensar que lo que decía Sheila era cierto pero no sabía porque realmente le molestaba ver que se sonreían de esa manera.

—¡A sus armas! —gritó el soldado que iba dar la indicación para iniciar la batalla.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron sus respectivas armas que estaban colocadas en sus espaldas.

Livanik tomó su espada enfundada, mientras Zaik saco dos espadas largas y curvadas.

—¿Son cimitarras? —preguntó la joven sorprendida.

Eran largas de un color plata, eran gruesas de enfrente y con la pequeña curvatura, haciéndose más delgadas mientras llegaban a la empuñadura de la espada. Eran dos hermosas y fieras armas que mostraban su gran filo brillante.

—¿Te molestan que sean dos? Puedo guardar una si gustas.

—No, no lo hagas, no quiero ventaja alguna.

El chico observó la espada de la joven, su hemos a funda brillante, era igual o más hermosa aun que sus propias cimitarras, eso era lo que pensaba el guardia.

—¿No vas a desenfundar tu espada?

—No tengo un porqué, así peleare.

—¡Empiecen!

Los dos chicos se separaron instintivamente, comenzaron a calcular al contrincante poniéndose en posición de defensa comenzando a caminar en forma circular.

Zaik colocó sus espadas una arriba con su mano izquierda y otra abajo con la mano derecha cubriendo su cuerpo con las mismas. Mientras que Livanik solo se había colocado alrededor de su mano la cadena de su espada y colocándola en diagonal.

El primero en atacar fue Zaik, se lanzó empezando a dar tajos en vertical con mucha rapidez, Livanik los esquivaba por muy poco balanceándose con los pies de un lado a otro, comenzó a bloquearlo con la espada. Ambos eran ágiles, sus pies se movían con una rapidez impresionante y sus movimientos con sus manos no quedaban atrás. Un movimiento de ambos chicos, un ataque donde el choque de espadas resonó con un gran sonido, Zaik quedo con sus espadas en horizontal mientras que Livanik había dado un tajo vertical, intercambiaron miradas sus ojos los dos chicos tenían la mirada concentrada y feroz. El pelinegro empezó a moverse con más agilidad haciendo que poco a poco la chica retrocediera, Livanik se dio cuenta de su estrategia así que comenzó a arrendar los ataques, con su espada comenzó a bloquear una de las cimitarras y como manejo de sus movimientos de sus pies empezó a hacer que Zaik se fuera hacia atrás. El joven empezó a ceder espacio sin darse cuenta lentamente, en un movimiento Livanik aventó ambas cimitarras el mismo tiempo haciendo que el joven perdiera el equilibrio y con una buena patada al estómago la chica lo aventó lanzando lo al pisó. Pero lo que Livanik no tenía previsto, fue que Zaik se levantaría al instante se abalanzó contra ella haciendo caer un golpe fatal sobre ella de forma vertical. En unos segundos solo se escuchó un estruendo de las dos armas y una nube de polvo que se levanto, los espectadores daban a la chica pérdida. Al despejar la vista, vieron a la joven que con un movimiento de la funda las curvaturas de la misma la ayudaron a desviar el ataque hacia el piso, pero cuando terminó el acto una segunda espada ya estaba atacando a la joven de un costado, la joven desenfundo su espada bloqueando el segundo golpe. Con una cimitarra enterrada en el piso y la otra bloqueada Livanik tomó la funda y su espada manejándolas como si fueran dos espadas, con la primera golpeó con fuerza la mano del joven haciendo que soltara la cimitarra que estaba el piso y con la segunda empujó la segunda cimitarra del chico haciendo que se desequilibrara, clavó la misma en suelo y como una patada con todas las fuerzas que tenía, una vez más lo golpeo en el abdomen sacado gran parte del aire haciéndolo caer al pavimento tosiendo, con el toque final Livanik se acercó y le colocó el filo de la espada en el cuello del muchacho.

Unos aplausos a lo lejos resonaron, eran los reyes que estaban parados desde sus lugares. Los príncipes y la administradora bajaron al campo de batalla para ver a la nueva guardia, los reyes llegaron primero. Los jóvenes se encontraban enfundado sus respectivas armas.

Senma se paró frente a la joven e hizo un ademán para que se hincara.

—Usted logró vencer al guardia real, por lo tanto ha demostrado la capacidad que tiene para poder defender al príncipe, al mismo tiempo de ser buena tutora. De ahora en adelante velará por la seguridad del reino. Al igual que la realeza lo hará por usted.

Senma se acercó a Livanik, paro sus manos alrededor de su cuello y dejo caer algo pesado, la nueva vio lo que colgaba de su cuello y vio un collar, una cadena de oro, de este parecía tener una gema de color naranja claro con tres partes de metal con forma de un ala pequeña de color gris en las orillas y naranja de en medio era pequeño pero bastante visible.

—Con esto te reconocerán, ahora eres oficialmente una guardia real.

—Mi lealtad es hacia usted y a hacia su reino.

Todos miraban con interés la pequeña ceremonia. Los reyes aplaudieron dando por terminada la misma, anunciaron su retirada hacia los jóvenes que hicieron una reverencia de despedida.

—¡Felicitaciones! —gritaron las dos jóvenes.

—Gracias —dijo abrazando a sus amigas

—Bueno ¿quieren hacer algo? —preguntó Senma que tenía planes y se destruyeron en ese momento.

—Sí, necesito que me acompañes con Sheila a un lugar—dijo Mirene.

Los dos príncipes vieron extrañados a la joven.

—Nosotros iremos a otro lado por si no les importa —dijo Zaik mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

—Claro que...

—Que no, para nada —comentaron las dos mujeres.

—Vamos Senma —dijo Sheila tomándolo por el brazo y Mirene comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Zaik y Livanik se quedaron viendo la escena con un poco de gracia, se miraron y con una sonrisa sabían que todo estaba bien.

—Felicidades, te mereces ser una guardia real —alagó Zaik

—La verdad no tenía idea en que te fuera a ganar —su voz sonaba sincera.

Zaik la vio con cara de sorpresa, alzó sus brazos y la tomó por la cara haciendo que los ojos esmeralda y escarlata se cruzarán de una manera tímida, sintiendo algo dentro de ellos que no entendían del todo.

—Eres fuerte y lo sabes, lo has demostrado, tengo la confianza que con tu llegada muchas cosas cambiarán.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial sonriendo, le soltó la cara, acto seguido le tomó la mano de forma gentil, llevándose la misma a la comisura de los labios dando un pequeño roce de los mismos en la piel de la joven.

Esto hizo sonrojar a ambos, no se sintieron incómodos, al contrario todo eso les dio seguridad, ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida aún con la mano tomada.

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con curiosidad Livanik.

—Tenía pensado en llevarte a la plaza central, tenemos el día libre así que quiero pasarlo contigo. —contestó Zaik con una gran sonrisa.

"Sigue siendo él mismo, eso no ha cambiado en absoluto, me alegra además de que estar a su lado... Es realmente cómodo"

—Vamos —sonrió la pelirroja.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Senma enojado.

Las dos chicas y él paseaban por el castillo. El plan lo había entendido Sheila cuando quería quitar a Semana del camino de los otros dos guardias.

—¿Qué tanto te preocupa? —cuestionó Mirene que sostenía el brazo del príncipe quien había intentado escapar.

"Que estén solos" pensó con fastidió.

—Ellos estarán bien —comentó Sheila con voz juguetona.

—Vamos por un regalo para Livanik —animó la joven administradora.

—Un regalo no lo vamos a sacar dando vueltas por el castillo…—dijo con fastidio el rubio.

—Tienes razón ¡vamos al mercado! —Sugirió Sheila.

—De acuerdo —siguió la castaña.

—A mi no…

Las dos jóvenes aventaron al muchacho hacia las escaleras y ellas se fueron animadas hacia sus respectivos cuartos.

* * *

Zaik y Livanik llevaban capas e iban caminando entre la multitud, discretos y con paso tranquilo pasaban desapercibidos sin molestar a nadie y viceversa.

Livanik estaba sorprendida por el gran mercado, parecían más de nobles por los lujos que vendían.

"Parece una niña curiosa y tierna, ella simplemente no ha cambiado" Pensó Zaik observándola.

Era cierto pues Livanik tenía la cara de una niña emocionada por todo el gran lugar, entraron a un local de joyas.

Livanik pasó a mirada por todas ellas y vio una muy extraña era una cadena de plata, sobresaliendo de estos unos símbolos de oro.

—Esos no son los…

—Cuatro signos de los reinos —completó la frase la joven del mostrador— Están colocadas en los cuatro puntos donde los reinos se encuentran.

Livanik miró la pulsera con maravilla, el simple hecho de ver los emblemas de los reinos la hacía estremecer.

—¿Qué costo tiene? —preguntó Zaik.

—Cuatrocientas monedas, la verdad el precio es más alto puesto el material lo amerita y el recuerdo que tiene hacia los reinos caídos —contestó la joven con tristeza.

—La compro.

—¿Qué? Es muy cara, como puedes decir eso… —contradijo Livanik.

—Es tu regalo por haber pasado la prueba —dijo sonriendo.

—No tenías porque —comentó la joven avergonzada.

—Shh… —silencio a la joven y le guiño un ojo de forma juguetona.

Livanik sin decir nada más se fue a ver los demás mostradores.

—Aquí tiene joven —sonrió la chica del mostrador.

—Muchas gracias.

Los dos jóvenes guardias salieron de la tienda, Zaik tomó la mano de Livanik y la comenzó a guiar a otro lado.

* * *

Senma no iba nada feliz, pues además de que lo llevaron de mala manera, ya se había aburrido pues las chicas pasaron una tienda de vestidos en la cual Sheila había escogido uno muy bonito como regalo para la nueva guardia.

Ambas mujeres iban emocionadas. Mirene hizo una parada en una tienda de listones comprando uno que combinara con el vestido anterior mente comprado. Senma aunque no lo admitiera aun no se había decidido porque cosa comprar hasta que a lo lejos vio una tienda de joyas.

—Enseguida regreso, no tardo —comentó el chico a su prometida y a su amiga.

A paso apresurado entró a la tienda, comenzó a pasearse por toda la tienda, no quería ni collares ni pulseras.

—Buenos días mi señor ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? —preguntó la joven que atendía.

Cuando volteo a ver a la joven un pequeño destello llamo su atención acercándose al mismo. Un anillo era lo que brillo.

—Podría mostrarme este.

La joven caminando hasta el lugar sacando los anillos sonrío.

—¿Va a pedir matrimonio? —Preguntó con voz soñadora.

—¿Qué? Ah… no… solo lo voy a regalar. —dijo intentando mantener la compostura por la pregunta.

—¿Era este?

El anillo que le tendió a Senma era de plata y en medio tenía colocado una pequeña piedra blanca en forma de rombo, era sencilla pero elegante.

—Perfecto —sonrío Senma.

La joven preparo el anillo y el príncipe lo pago, saliendo del local y a lo lejos vio unas capas conocidas, sigilosamente se acerco a ellas, pronto logro visualizar que no eran las chicas, sino que eran los dos guardias que iban de la mano muy alegres.

De pronto Senma se sintió enojado, e hizo una mueca de molestia.

"¿Por qué la toma de la mano?" pensó molesto "¿Y por qué ella se deja?"

—¡Senma! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Sheila salió entre la multitud acompañada de Mirene.

—Vamos —dijo molesto dándose media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia el castillo.

Las dos chicas se miraron sin comprender lo que pasaba, pero simplemente lo siguieron.

* * *

Nota:

espero que esto reponga el tiempo perdido D: pero ya ven cuando los examenes atacan no se puede escapar.

Bueno espero que les gustara el capitulo :DD espero volver pronto con más :DD y más largos!

Un abrazo y nos vemos pronto!


	12. Chapter 12 Un cariño perdido

**_Indicanciones para este cap.!_**

 ** _(-) la linea indicara que cambía de persona el momento que se esta narrando.  
_**

 _ **~Las letras en cursivas seran unsadas como parte de los recuerdos  
**_

 _ **Sin más que decir !Disfruten!**_

 ** _Capítulo 11_**

 ** _Un cariño perdido._**

—Este lugar es muy bonito. —dijo Livanik.

Livanik estaba sorprendida por el gran lugar que Zaik la había llevado. Una hermosa posada era elegante y se veía bastante costosa, al interior del edificio estaba adornado con flores todo el lugar.

—Qué bueno que te guste, vamos a comer algo. —propuso Zaik, que iba caminando en el interior.

—¿Señor Zaik? Que alegría verle de nuevo.

Un señor de edad ya madura, tenía el cabello color gris oscuro pero con un buen porte. Con paso ligero y una sonrisa agradable se acercó a los jóvenes.

—Muy buenas señor Marco, que bueno verle por aquí, ¿podría darnos el balcón oeste? —saludó cordialmente Zaik.

—Con mucho gusto, sígame por favor. —contestó el señor mientras comenzaba a guiar el camino subiendo unas escaleras.

Livanik seguía viendo todo el local, muy raras veces llegaba a estar en lugar de esos, pues por lo general los evitaba para que no la descubrieran. El lugar era enorme y tenia colgando grandes candelabros del techo, las mesas estaban bien ambientadas y en las paredes colgaban cuadros de paisajes que ella ya conocía.

Llegaron al balcón, tenía una mesa adornada con un mantel blanco, arriba de estos un florero con muchas rosas y junto a esta estaban dos sillas pintadas de color blanco.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas, la vista era hermosa pues no daba a la ciudad si no al campo abierto. Esto le provocó un poco de nostalgia a la joven al recordar a su amigo que recién empezaba su misión junto con la de ella, donde ahora tenía una responsabilidad, no solo con ella sino con alguien de la familia real.

—¿Qué te parece el lugar? —preguntó Zaik viendo la cara melancólica de la joven.

Livanik volteó a verlo torpemente pues aun seguía en su trance.

—Es hermoso Zaik. —sonrío la chica.

Realmente lo decía de corazón y el joven lo sabía, ella nunca le mentiría. Solo la observo, levantándose de su lugar se dirigió hacia Livanik quien tenía una cara de confusión al verlo tan cerca. Zaik acercó su mano a la capa de la joven y la retira con suavidad.

La capa resbaló hasta los hombros, su largo cabello rojo y el flequillo estaba revuelto por parte de su cara, con mucho cuidado Zaik deslizo su mano retirándolo y tomó un mechón rojo.

La joven estaba nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato y menos de un hombre, ni su mejor amigo le trataba de esa manera, lo ojos rojos y verdes cruzaron, ambos emitían un leve brillo.

"Sé que me comporte de manera ridícula cuando te encontré, y sé que no es extraño que el haga esto pero… sus ojos me dan la sensación de… afecto, más que otras veces" pensó Livanik en un arranque de nerviosismo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Tu cabello sigue igual de hermoso como la última vez que te vi. —dijo dulcemente Zaik en un susurro formando en su cara una sonrisa juguetona, acto seguido se acerco a los labios el mechón.

—Tal vez… lo único que queda igual en mí… —Livanik no sabía que decir, solo estaba apenada y sorprendida.

—Señor, aquí está la comida que ordeno. —dijo Marco que vio la pequeña escena.

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver al señor que efectivamente llevaba la comida en bandeja lista para ser servida, cosa que también agradeció Livanik pues no sabía que pensaba hacer Zaik.

Una vez que Zaik había tomado nuevamente su lugar Marco procedió a servir, cuando volteo y observo a la joven más detenidamente, supo de quien se trataba.

—¡Señorita! ¿Pero usted es…?

—Le pido discreción Marco, acaba de ingresar como nueva guardia real, le pido su comprensión de no mal interpretar las cosas. —la voz de Zaik sonaba seria pero no con intenciones de intimidar.

—Disculpe mi indiscreción, espero que la comida sea de su agrado. —hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—Bueno, esto tomara su tiempo. —dijo Livanik soltando un suspiro.

—¿Tiempo de qué? —preguntó Zaik quien comenzó a comer primero.

—El hecho de pasar de una mercenaria a guardia real… hasta para mí esa idea es un poco… ¿loca? —Livanik solo miró su plato mientras jugueteaba con la cuchara.

—Si llevara su tiempo, pero veras que cuando menos lo esperes, serás respetada por muchos.

Ambos comieron un rato en silencio, era acogedor pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que los guardias pensaban cada quien en sus cosas.

—Tenía miedo a que no regresaras…

Livanik alzó la mirada confundida viendo al joven el cual solo contemplaba su plato.

—¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la pelirroja quien estaba confundida.

—¿Recuerdas que me viste con Sheila cuando regresaste al castillo? — Zaik miró los ojos de Livanik, la cual se dio cuenta que estaban tristes y un poco perdidos.

Livanik asintió lentamente.

—Te contare que paso en tu ausencia, puede que entiendas mejor.

* * *

 _Zaik iba caminando por los pasillos y un sonido atrajo su atención. Una joven se encontraba llorando en el piso, vio una figura conocida hasta que comprendió que era Mirene. Se acercó a ella preocupado._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida?_

 _La chica lo abrazó buscando un poco de calidez, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del joven, quien correspondió el abrazo._

— _Tranquila, todo estará bien._ — _consoló Zaik._

 _Después de un rato que Mirene estaba más tranquila logro contar lo que había sucedido._

— _Entonces Livanik se fue…_ — _dijo Zaik quien tenía los ojos nublados._

— _Sí, lo siento tanto… todo fue mi culpa…_ — _contestó Mirene entre sollozos._

— _¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Cómo es que Livanik se fue?_

 _Una voz detrás de ellos preguntó y sonaba bastante molesto._

— _Senma… yo…_

— _Livanik se fue, hay cosas de las cuales se entero pero no sabíamos que le afectaría tanto_ — _respondió Zaik serio encarando a Senma._

 _Senma lo vio enojado, sus miradas demostraban seriedad y enojo._

— _¿Sigue en el castillo?_

— _No lo creo…_ — _contestó la castaña._

— _Iré a decirle a todos los guardias que la busquen._

— _Hay un problema…_

— _¿Cuál?_ — _preguntaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo._

— _Zaik, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Livanik tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que sus acciones rara vez son franqueables, tienen que encontrarla_ — _suplicó la joven._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que no regresara?_ — _preguntó Senma._

— _Tal vez, solo hay una persona que lo sabe…_

 _Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr por el castillo hacia su nuevo objetivo. Senma iba por delante cuando Zaik paró en seco antes de llegar a una de las habitaciones._

— _Senma… yo no puedo ir… me esconderé…_

 _El príncipe no lo pensó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto tocando desesperadamente la puerta._

— _¡Lance, sal!_

 _La puerta se abrió un poco rápido._

— _Príncipe Senma…_ — _dijo un somnoliento Lance_ — _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Tenemos un problema con Livanik._

 _El chico abrió completamente lo ojos y salió de la habitación, el sueño se le había ido._

— _¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?_ — _cuestionó Lance._

— _Ella… suponemos que está bien... Pero se fue del castillo._

 _Lance relajo los músculos, cruzo los brazos y sonrió._

— _Veo que la causa es grande, pero no veo porque se preocupen por ella._ — _contestó Lance más tranquilo._

— _Mirene menciono que tal vez no regresara._ — _Senma sonaba realmente preocupado cosa que llamo la atención del mercenario._

— _Livanik regresara, solo si hay algo que la aferre a este lugar._

 _Senma seguía sin comprender._

— _Ella es fuerte y sabe cuidarse, solo que… se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, cosa que igual a mi me sorprende bastante pero yo siempre reacciono mejor que ella._

 _Zaik quien estaba detrás de la pared escuchando todo, no se movió de su lugar._

— _Ella regresara por la mañana antes de irme, esa es su única oportunidad para que regrese… sola o con ayuda._

 _Ambos chicos sabían que decía la verdad ya que si bien se iba era porque quería o si regresaba funcionaba de la misma manera._

— _Solo uno de ustedes será capaz que se quede, ella no se dará cuenta porque regresa pero es un motivo más grande que su propio capricho, suerte con esa mujer, descanse alteza._

 _Sin decir más Lance entro nuevamente a su cuarto, eso último que dijo sabía que había sido para ambos. El príncipe y el guardia regresaron, por el pasillo todos los guardias buscaban a la mercenaria, sabían que la indicación de buscarla se las dio la administradora. Senma retiro la orden y siguieron caminando hacia sus cuartos._

— _Zaik, ¿qué fue lo que paso?_ — _preguntó una voz de chica._

— _Sheila…_ — _fue lo único que logro contestar Zaik._

— _Ella regresara, ¿verdad?_ — _cuestionó la joven de ojos azules._

— _Eso esperemos majestad, por ahora solo descanse._

 _En la mañana Sheila se paro temprano y fue al cuarto del joven guardia haciendo que se levantara, la joven rubia ya tenía un plan de intento de convencimiento, fueron a la entrada hasta que vieron pasar a Livanik junto a Senma._

* * *

"Eso me partió el alma, pensé que habías regresado por él pero, al hablarlo con Senma el tampoco tenía entendido que sucedió realmente para tu regreso. Ninguno de los dos supo por quien regresaste realmente."

Livanik había escuchado completamente el relato de Zaik. La comida ya se había acabado y solo se quedaron callados. Livanik empezó reír, el joven guardia se quedo sorprendido por la reacción de la pelirroja y se aventuro a preguntar.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿Qué fue lo divertido?

—La verdad es que me sorprende que Senma se preocupara por mí. —contestó la pelirroja aun riendo.

Zaik sonrío nervioso, no comprendía del todo a la chica enfrente de él, pero después de todo controlo su impulso de preguntar algo más sobre el príncipe.

—Tienes que estar enojada conmigo, debí ser sincero contigo desde un principio…

—La verdad es que si, pero eso es lo que poco me importa en este momento, tanto tú como yo ahora tenemos un motivo para estar juntos. —Livanik lo corto y ahora lo veía a los ojos.

—Entonces tú…

—No los odio, y no regrese por ustedes, regrese por respuestas que espero encontrar. —dijo Livanik con cierto desinterés.

Zaik deslizo una caja pequeña por la mesa hacia la muchacha, la guardia la abrió la cajita con cuidado, era la pulsera que compraron en la tienda, la saco lentamente volviendo a ver la belleza de la misma, miró a Zaik con una sonrisa y coloco la pulsera en la mano derecha.

—Regresemos, a lo mejor los chicos quieren verte, aunque sinceramente desearía quedarme todo el día contigo. —soltó un suspiro y le sonrió juguetonamente.

Livanik asintió pero antes de levantarse dio un último vistazo al paisaje, se dirigió hacia la salida atrás Zaik.

En menos de lo esperado llegaron al castillo, ya había pasado un poco más del medio día, no tenían nada que hacer de deberes. Livanik observo nuevamente el cuarto de estar del castillo y soltó un pequeño gruñido. Zaik volteó a verla después de escucharla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya no me parece tan grande. —soltó la joven con resignación y con el ceño fruncido— Voy a volverme claustrofóbica.

—Bueno… cuando podamos alejarnos de nuestros deberes escapemos al campo. —dio la idea su acompañante.

Livanik sonrió y asintió, unas personas aparecieron frente a los jóvenes.

Sheila y Mirene se acercaban alegremente hacia los guardias.

— ¿Qué tal el paseo? —curioseo la princesa.

—Bastante divertido —respondió la pelirroja.

—Eso es bueno, Zaik, ¿nos permites la nueva guardia real? —dijo Mirene observando al chico con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro… tampoco es que tenga opción… —sonrió nervioso después de recibir una mirada fulminante de la castaña— Nos vemos más al rato.

Las tres chicas asintieron y vieron a Zaik alejarse, enseguida apresaron a Livanik tomando sus brazos y empezaron a caminar hasta una sala grande con un gran espejo de fondo.

En el lugar había muchas telas hermosas, de diferentes diseños y colores. En unos maniquíes no muy lejos de las jóvenes Livanik logro divisar que llevaban puesto los uniformes del reino.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó confundida Livanik.

—Bueno ya que pasaste la prueba debes portar el uniforme real. —contestó Sheila.

Livanik miró con recelo el uniforme, realmente no era los suyos y no vio la necesidad de portar algo así ya que ni Zaik lo usaba.

—No quiero. —negó la joven con disgusto además de que su tono era triste.

Mirene rió alto por lo que extraño aun más a la joven.

—No será ese, será un modelo especial para ti.

En eso fueron interrumpidas por una sirvienta que traía algo con que medir, hizo una reverencia ante ellas.

—Señoritas ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

—Puede tomarle las medidas a la joven por favor. —pidió una sonriente Sheila.

—Solo necesito que se retire las botas y la capa.

Las chicas no perdieron el tiempo y le retiraron la ropa a Livanik, la cual moría de vergüenza. La mucama la invito a subirse a un banquito y comenzó con su labor. La altura, sus piernas, su cadera, los glúteos, los brazos, era tocada para fines ridículos, según ella pero sus amigas realmente creían lo contrario. Después de un rato de que la sirvienta acabara le tendió la nota donde estaban escritas a Sheila, la cual las recibió gustosa y la guardo en una de sus bolsitas ocultas de su vestido.

—No comprendo para que tanto. —se quejó la pelirroja.

—Bien sabes que es un mal necesario. —rió la rubia.

—Además, síguenos aun faltan más cosas por hacer. —dijo Mirene.

—Ustedes quieren matarme…

—Solo te torturaremos por diversión.

Las muchachas rieron ante tal comentario y nuevamente emprendieron el camino por el castillo

* * *

—Bonito viaje ¿no?

Zaik escuchó una voz que provenía atrás de él.

—No creo que eso te preocupe mucho. —refutó sin voltear.

— ¿Por qué piensas que ella te perdonaría? —inquirió la voz.

— ¿Por qué no? No la conoces. —afirmó el chico serio.

— ¿Y acaso tú sí?

Zaik volteó a ver hacia atrás. Senma estaba parado justo detrás con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión sombría.

—Más de lo que crees Senma, es mejor que no te metas con fuego o te quemaras.

Zaik miró amenazante, enseguida se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta pero la escucho.

—Solo uno de los dos tendrá la capacidad de hacerla comprender las cosas y voy a asegurarme de que tú no lo seas.

Se oyó que Senma se había dado la vuelta y se fue, dejo al pelinegro solo con una sensación amarga en la boca.

Su guerra había comenzado, pero no entendía porque estaba tan enojado si tenía todas las de ganar. Siguió caminando.

* * *

— ¿A dónde vamos? —investigó Livanik.

—A mi cuarto. —contestó Sheila.

Curiosa la chica se dejo arrastrar casi literalmente si no es que literal porque la llevaban presa y ella casi no caminaba.

Andando un rato más por los pasillos del castillo, Livanik ya tenía la idea que ese no era un castillo sino más bien un laberinto sin fin, pues si no se fijaba en los pequeños detalles de lo más probable es que terminara perdida entre los muros. Un poco ya mareada de tanta vuelta, llegaron a una puerta de color blanco y enfrente una de color negro.

—Llegamos. —anunció Sheila feliz.

—Creo que tanta vuelta me hizo mal. —soltó Livanik.

—Ya te acostumbraras, no todos los pasillos son iguales. —contestó Mirene que recibió una mirada irónica de parte de su amiga.

Sheila abrió la puerta dejando pasar a sus acompañantes. El cuarto era el doble que el de Livanik y mucho más arreglado y ordenado.

"Se ve que es una princesa de verdad" pensó la joven sorprendida.

Una mesa más grande y redonda estaba en el cuarto había dos cajas una grande y otro de un tamaño mucho menor.

—Abre las cajas —dijeron las chicas.

Livanik se dirigió a la caja grande, la abrió con cuidado dentro de esta había una tela blanca, era un vestido que al extenderlo se veía que llegaba hasta el pecho y se abría poco a poco hacia abajo como una cola, una tela que era el fondo de la falda era de color negro y tenia encajes de color negro, la caja aun tenía más, tomo lo que parecían unas mallas largas que llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla, combinaban a la perfección con el vestido. Livanik tomó la caja pequeña, dentro tenía un listón delgado de color negro, era bastante simple y en medio de este tenía colocada una rosa roja.

Volteó a ver a las chicas, tenían puesta su atención sobre ella, poseían una mirada de emoción, se acercó a ellas abrazándolas.

—Muchas gracias, esta hermoso todo. —dijo Livanik con cariño.

—La verdad no sabíamos que comprar así que fue algo simple. — respondió Sheila.

—Son unos hermosos regalos.

—El listón es muy simple pero sé que se vería bien con el vestido, lamento que no sea mucho. —dijo avergonzada Mirene.

Livanik negó con la cabeza y les sonrió.

—Son las mejores, lo digo en verdad.

Livanik sabía que aquellos regalos venían de corazón de parte de las chicas, nunca había recibido otros aparte de su gran amigo, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco se podían dar un gran lujo pero si cosas bonitas.

—Bueno creo que el tiempo paso más rápido de lo que pensé… Será bueno cambiarnos para la cena —dijo Sheila.

— ¿Usare esto? —debatió Livanik.

—En principio es una cena "formal" si es que se le puede llamar así… —contestó Mirene encogiéndose de hombros.

Livanik la miró extrañada pero accedió, no solo porque Zaik le había regalado algo, sino también porque era uno de su amiga y otro de la pequeña princesa que era su nueva amiga. Esas sensaciones de cariño volvían a ser nuevos para ella, después de vivir en un infierno realmente era cuestionable si alguien podría volver a aceptarla.

La princesa y la administradora tomaron unos vestidos del armario, uno color azul para Mirene y otro de color rosa para Sheila. Al parecer su plan iba a la perfección.

Livanik se arrinconó en la cama evitando que las jóvenes vieran su cuerpo, con mucho cuidado se quito el vestido dejando ver en su espalda una marca que pasaba por la mitad llegando a su costado izquierdo. Sin duda una cicatriz que decidiría el camino de su vida.

Se colocó con rapidez el vestido blanco para su fortuna le tapaba más de la espalda, las medias le quedaban a la perfección.

Las dos jóvenes que ya portaban sus vestidos jalaron a la chica hasta sentarla enfrente del espejo.

Mirene empezó a pasar un cepillo por el cabello de la joven, al tocarlo sus manos notaron que era suave y sedoso cosa que le sorprendió mucho, pues la vida de un mercenario no le permitía gran lujo de mantenerlo cuidado, sonrío al saber que después de todo lo que pasaba su cabellera roja de la nueva guardia era lo que imponía la presencia de la misma. Empezó a enrollar el cabello en una coleta dejando caer su fleco y unos mechones a los lados y la coleta la trenzo. Sacaron el listón negro y se lo colocaron alrededor del la trenza y al comienzo dejaron la rosa.

Sheila acomodo el collar que había recibido como nueva guardia real. Livanik se paró de la silla y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo contemplando su figura.

El vestido le quedaba a la perfección el color blanco le combinaba con su piel, el corte del vestido caía hasta llegarle un poco más arriba de los talones, el cabello con el listón lucia bien y en todo eso sus ojos verdes eran los que resaltaban.

—Pareces más princesa que yo Livanik. —comentó Sheila entre risas.

Livanik volteó a verla sorprendida por las palabras de la princesa pero de igual manera le sonrió.

—Es mucho titulo para alguien como yo, princesa. —dijo con una sonrisa la joven.

Sheila se peinó con su cabello suelto, solo se coloco un moño en la parte de atrás tomando un poco de su cabello para atorarlo, cosa que la hacía ver bastante niña. Mirene se peinó con una trenza de lado dejando un poco de vuelo en su cabello con simulación de tener fleco.

—Ya es tarde, la cena se servirá pronto. —animó Mirene a las dos jóvenes.

Las chicas asintieron, salieron del cuarto emprendiendo su camino como anteriormente fue recorrido, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo ya bastante conocido por Livanik, era donde estaba el balcón que daba al jardín.

La mesa estaba ahora adornada elegantemente y con la comida ya preparada, a su alrededor estaban colocadas cinco sillas.

— ¡Hola chicas! Pero que lindas se ven.

Una voz sonó atrás de ellas, Zaik se acercaba lentamente y a un paso tranquilo alzando la mano en forma de saludo. Livanik cruzó la mirada con el chico, iba vestido con un pantalón negro, una gabardina y botas del mismo color. Lo que resaltaba de Zaik eran sus ojos rojos, cuando vio los ojos de la guardia sonrió cálidamente.

— ¡Qué bonita noche es tenerlas aquí señoritas! —dijo una voz que llegaba.

Atrás de Zaik se vio una figura su voz sonaba bastante galante.

Las doncellas y el recién llegado vieron llegar a la figura, Senma que entró con paso lento pero seguro hizo un ademan con la mano saludando a las chicas. Llevaba puesto una playera blanca con manga larga, un chaleco azul cielo y un pantalón negro que las combinaban unas botas del mismo color.

Los ojos azules se posaron el los verdes, Senma sintió una rara sensación con tan solo verla, le sonrió a la chica, Livanik le devolvió el gesto de una manera juguetona.

—Ah… también estoy aquí… —dijo Zaik sin mucho ánimo sacando a los chichos de su trance.

—Sí claro, hola… —saludó Senma con desinterés.

—Senma, no empiecen a discutir sin sentido —pidió Sheila quien se acerco a él y lo tomó por el brazo llevándolo hacia la mesa.

Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, todo lo que había de comida se veía bastante rico para los jóvenes. Al probar la comida todos dieron un salto del gusto de lo rico que estaba.

Después de un rato en que los chicos hablaran animadamente sobre cosas sin importancia Sheila se paró de su lugar tomando su copa. La cual contenía jugo de naranja, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Quiero hacer un brindis por nuestra nueva guardia real, quien es más fuerte y hábil que el mío. —dijo animada y sin ánimos de ofender a alguien.

—Debiluchooo… —dijo Senma a su lado en un susurro y en forma de burla.

Zaik lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Mira quien lo dice —contestó en el mismo tono que uso el príncipe.

Mirene se paró de su lugar.

—Para que sea una buena mentora y que guie por el buen camino.

—Para que no se aleje de nosotros y que sepa que siempre la aceptaremos donde estemos. —dijo Zaik alzando su brazo con la copa en mano.

—Bienvenida Livanik, Guardia Real del príncipe Senma. —terminó con voz seria pero sin quitarle el tono juguetón guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

Livanik se ruborizo, vio a sus amigos sonriéndoles de una manera que ellos no esperaban, su sonrisa transmitía calidez y una felicidad que emanaba al mismo tiempo tranquilidad.

—Muchas gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo de ahora en adelante.

Todos alzaron sus copas que tenían agua o jugo de alguna cosa, chocando las copas unas con otras.

"Esto… ¿Fue lo qué perdí de mi vida? Tal vez pero ellos me agradan, no solo teniendo a dos de mis amigos, sino también saber que al menos más gente cree en mi" pensó Livanik mientras reía de una actuación de Sheila al imitar a uno de los ministros.

Parte de la velada fue realmente agradable para todos, la primera en caer al sueño fue Sheila y un poco después Mirene, Zaik se ofreció a llevarlas a su cuarto, cargo a Sheila en su espalda ya que estaba dormida y Mirene caminó a su lado quien caminaba somnolienta, antes de irse volteo a ver a Senma con una mirada asesina, la cual el joven príncipe simplemente ignoro.

—Vamos al jardín. —pidió Senma levantándose con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano a Livanik.

La guardia miró confundida al joven pero termino aceptando la invitación tomado su mano la cual era cálida. Se dirigieron al jardín, bajaron las escaleras y pasaron las puertas de cristal. Senma aun iba sosteniendo la mano de la joven la guio hasta el jardín de flores, los candiles iluminaban de forma acogedora el lugar, el príncipe la soltó sonriéndole. Ella le contestó de la misma manera, su mirada emanaba curiosidad hacia el chico. Enfrente uno de otro se quedaron así por un rato sin decir palabra alguna.

—Cierra tus ojos y extiende las manos. —solicitó Senma.

Livanik lo empezó a ver de forma desconfiada después de ver la mirada que le dio Mirene hace unos momentos, Senma se dio cuenta de esto y puso mala cara.

—Confía en mí, no te voy a hacer nada. —dijo con seguridad viendo a los ojos a la chica.

Livanik se decidió por cerrar los ojos y extendió las manos, sintió que algo caía, era suave pero pesado, acto seguido abrió los ojos viendo una pequeña bolsa rosa en sus manos.

—Ábrela. —le indicó el príncipe.

La pelirroja tomo la bolsita con cuidado y jalo el listón que la mantenía cerrada, poco a poco se fue abriendo y al fondo se encontró algo que brillaba. La chica vio curiosa a Senma el cual solo le contesto con un gesto que siguiera.

Sacó de la bolsita un anillo de plata, brillaba mucho pero encima tenía una gema blanca en forma de rectángulo

—Es muy bonito Senma. —habló por fin la joven.

—Espero que te guste. —contestó el joven.

—Senma de pura casualidad, ¿no nos viste en la tienda? —preguntó la chica.

—La verdad es que no, ¿por qué?

—Por nada en particular… Muchas gracias Senma.

El joven sintió que esas palabras era todo lo que necesitaba, realmente le agradaba que a la chica le gustara su regalo.

—Te ves muy linda esta noche Livanik. —soltó sin darse cuenta.

La chica se estaba poniendo el anillo en el dedo índice de la mano derecha se quedo pasmada al escuchar al joven. Alzó la mirada y vio que la miraba de una maneta que solo dos personas la observaban alguna vez, la calidez que emanaba esta era muy evidente y reconfortante a la vez.

—Yo… bueno las chicas se esforzaron pues todo me lo regalaron —mencionó con algo de vergüenza— si yo me hubiera intentado arreglar, habría terminado en un desastre.

Senma se rió algo fuerte por el comentario de la joven, la cual lo golpeo de manera juguetona en el brazo.

—Igual, gracias por todo.

—A ti, ahora vamos a descansar mañana será un largo día de trabajo. —dijo Senma.

El príncipe desabotonó su chaleco y se lo puso a la joven que empezaba a morir de frio que solo se cubría con las manos los brazos.

—No es mucho pero al menos esta caliente.

— ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien, si tu estas bien. —sonrió el chico y volvió a tomarla de la mano— Vamos.

* * *

 **Nota autor:**

 **Bueno después de mucho tiempo logro subir un cap! Espero que si llegaron hasta aquí fuera de su agrado pues fue bastante largo XD cosa que casi no hago. Eso para compesar tiempos robados por examenes XD  
**

 **Bueno como bien dije hace unos meses (¿?) dije que subiría un especial, si lo haré pero tardare un poquito :DD**

 **Como último informe de mi parte, daré avisos desde mi pagina de Tumblr sobre mis actualizaciones o cosas nuevas que haré, además de que si me quieren preguntar o conocer más :DD! Por lo mientras ya puse un aviso! La pagina estará puesta en mi perfil :DD!**

 **Sin más muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13 Especial 2 ¿Qué es esto?

_**Especial 2**_

 ** _¿Qué es esto?_**

—Hola a todos, ya huele a navidad...

—Rume... Ya es navidad, tú y tu flojera hacen que ya este especial no tenga ni pies ni cabeza...

—Disculpa... No era mi intención tener todos lo exámenes al fin de mes... Y leer supongo que en eso sí tengo la culpa...

—Y como piensas hacer el especial...

—Con amor, música y mucha diversión jejeje.

Livanik se acercó a Rume y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—Tú no mereces ser perdonada...

—Shh… solo tengo el tiempo encima, solo tranquila y déjame el resto a mí...

Livanik negó con la cabeza mientras se iba.

—Bueno aquí e empieza el especial, ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

No podía creer que Rume aun no tenía nada escrito... Supongo que la verdad no ha tenido tiempo, de todos modos, ella tiene la culpa.

Seguí caminando a través de los pasillos intentando encontrar a alguien, extrañamente no se veía nadie haciendo guardia. Camine a la sala principal solo para ver si encontraba a alguien.

Llegue a la sala principal, lo primero que vi, fue un gran árbol, a su alrededor habían muchos sirvientes que corrían con cajas, una figura conocida para mi, estaba parado dando indicaciones con las manos, así que me acerque un poco más, una cabellera rubia era lo más llamativo en ese lugar.

Senma parecía feliz poniendo su árbol de navidad. Decidí ir discretamente hacia él y asustarlo.

— ¡Buu!

—Pero que demo…

Senma volteo a verme sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto.

Definitivamente no le había gustado pues su tono lo delató.

—Solo quería ver que estabas haciendo.

Me encogí de hombros y desvíe mi vista hacia el árbol.

—Bueno los sirvientes me están ayudando a traer las cosas para que nosotros lo acordemos.

— ¿Nosotros?

Realmente estaba sorprendida por que estaba incluyendo a todos.

—Sí, ya a sabes, no queremos que Rume se encargue otra vez del los adornos en el castillo.

Punto para él, después del especial de Halloween que hizo Rume, le confiscamos todo por su propio bien y por la seguridad de los demás.

—Ya veo... Te noto muy emocionado.

—Bueno si no es ella la que se hace cargo no podemos dejar las cosas así. - me contesto con una sonrisa juguetona.

—La verdad si podemos...

A lo lejos escuchamos que alguien hablaba, pero el árbol nos tapaba la visión.

—Muchas gracias, sin usted no hubiera llegado hasta aquí...

Senma y yo nos miramos con cara de duda y le dimos la vuelta al árbol viendo que Rume estaba dando las gracias a una sirvienta.

Rume volteo a ver el árbol y después a nosotros sonriendo.

—Hola Senma, veo que te estás encargando de todo.

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza varias veces. Después me miro con cara malvada.

—Li... Ya que me quitaron de mi lugar de los adornos, tú ve por los demás y regresa con ellos...

Su tono lo decía como si fuera una misión importante, la verdad no me inspira con fianza lo que salga de la boca de esa chica.

Levante una ceja y la mire confundida, Rume solo suspiro y rodó los ojos.

—Solo ve a sus cuartos por ellos.

Mire a Senma quien ya había desaparecido de la conversación. Suspiré pesadamente y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

La primera a quien me di la tarea de buscar fue a Mirene, la sala del trono junto con el rey era lo más fácil de encontrar. Toque la puerta y cuando me dieron el acceso lo primero que vi fue Mirene rebuscado por los papeles.

— ¿Qué buscas?

Mirene me vio con cara de preocupación y suspiro dejando caer su cuero en la silla.

—La pluma no la encuentro, debo de terminar los papeles para hoy mismo...

— ¿Por qué no usas otra?

—No puedo, esos papeles llevan una forma especial de llenado.

No podía creer que por una pluma sonará tan afligida, ¿qué tan importante será ese papel?

— ¡Lo tengo! busca a Zaik el sabrá donde más puede haber.

— ¿Qué?

Mi confusión creció de sobremanera y la mire extrañada.

—¡Ve! Si encuentro antes la pluma, mandaré a llamarte.

—Oye pero solo me mandaron a decirte que fueras al árbol a ponerlo, no tardarás más de diez minutos...

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba afuera del cuarto. Bien ahora tengo que buscar a Zaik.

Me dirigí nuevamente hacia el campo del entrenamiento, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba entrenando, la no me hacía nada de gracia caminar tanto.

—Espero que este aquí...

Al entrar al campo de batalla localice a la figura que buscaba. Zaik estaba peleando contra unos muñecos de pelea.

Sus movimientos eran ágiles y certeros. Me acerque un poco más y paro cuando me vio.

—¡Livanik!

Corrió hacia mí parándose en seco.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Que le digo, ¿qué Mirene lo busca o que lo necesitan para poner el árbol? Ninguna mi parecer parecía buena pero opte por la primera.

—Mirene está buscando una pluma que perdió para el llenado de unos papeles, necesito que la ayudes para que vayan a poner el árbol de navidad.

Creo que fue mucha información o realmente le decepcionó mi respuesta, la verdad es que no me preocupa mucho. Solo quería que me dejaran terminar el trabajo.

Una pena pensar que las cosas serían tan sencillas...

—No puedo ayudar tan fácil...

Su cara de vergüenza y su respuesta me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte esperando haber escuchado mal.

Aun con su mirada de vergüenza me contó que pasaba.

—¿Así que Sheila te restringió de la sala de papeles porque se te cayo agua sobre sus dibujos?

Realmente me parecía una tontería pero con la princesa que hacía dibujos para nuevos proyectos de vestidos era un crimen lo que Zaik hizo.

—Me sorprende que sigas vivo...

Dije posando una mano sobre su hombro en forma de confortación.

—Espera... Eso quiere decir ¿qué no me puedes ayudar con Mirene?

Tonta de mí, ahora yo lo quería ahorcar.

—A menos que hagas que Sheila cambie de parecer no.

Suspiré pesadamente, ahora pienso que Rume me dijo que los llevará a todos porque ella no supo resolver el problema... Haré que sufra cuando la vea...

Me despedí de Zaik, emprendiendo nuevamente mi camino me dirigí hacia la habitación de Sheila, con un poco de suerte la encontraría ahí.

Después de haber recorrido la mitad del castillo, con una gran suerte de no perderme llegue hasta la habitación de Sheila. Toque la puerta esperando una respuesta y solo escuche un grito que me decía que me fuera...

¿Qué demonios hizo Zaik para poner a si a Sheila?

—Princesa Sheila, soy Livanik.

Anuncie, lo último que quería es que no me hiciera caso.

La puerta lentamente se abrió dejando ver dos ojos azules asomarse. Le sonreí nerviosa esperando a que no me lanzará.

—¡Ah Li! Qué bueno que estás aquí, ¿Zaik te mando? —esa pregunta la hizo con desconfianza.

—No exactamente...

No tuve más remedio que contarle toda mi aventura de ir con cada uno.

Sheila me dejo pasar a si cuarto, recuerdo que solo tenía una mesa cuando me llevo pero ahora eran tres del mismo tamaño. Llenaban la mitad del cuarto, encima de estos había papeles por todas partes con cintas para medir y tizas negras.

—Bueno como podrás darte cuenta de lo que hizo Zaik, no puedo hacer el favor que me pides, me la pase en desvela por su culpa y aun no termino el trabajo...

Vi a Sheila, ahora que lo hacía tenía enmarañado su cabello en una coleta, su cara y las manos tenían parte de tiza negra y sus ojos como su voz se notaban cansados.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo?

Después de ver su cara con una mirada asesina me arrepentí. Pero solo suspiro.

—Zaik en un intento de levantarme e lanzó agua pero no calculo y mojo todos mis bocetos...

¿A qué genio se le ocurre levantar a alguien así?

— ¿Y si te ayudo, podrás perdonarlo? —no es que tuviera opción pero si me las iba a pagar.

La cara de Sheila se le ilumino al escucharme decir esas palabras. Al menos con esto podía resolver los problemas de los otros dos.

—Gracias por la ayuda, cuando tocaste apenas estaba terminando los bocetos de los vestidos. Ahora lo que falta es la tela.

La mire con cara de duda, y ella sonrió nerviosa, algo iba mal...

— ¿Qué pasa? —me anime a preguntar.

—Bueno, es que la reina tiene las telas... Ella me hizo el favor de comprarlas pero no me las ha entregado...

Maldita sea... Ahora a buscar a la reina.

— ¿Alguna idea de donde este la reina?

—Supongo que en el jardín, se la pasa más tiempo ahí.

Comencé el camino hacia el jardín y por lo tanto tenía que pasar por la sala principal.

Extrañamente no había nadie solo el árbol y las cajas a un lado supongo que contenían los adornos, sin perder mucho tiempo me dirigí nuevamente hacia el jardín.

Estaba igual de hermoso junto con la luz del sol hacia brillar las rosas.

A lo lejos vi una elegante figura alta. Caminé hacia ella, note que la reina estaba cuidando de sus flores.

—Buenos días mi reina. —intente soñar lo más formal posible.

La reina volteo y me miró, al principio se sorprendió pero después de un momento me sonrió.

—Oh... Livanik hace mucho que no te veía.

—Un tiempo, sí...

La reina dejo las rosas, dirigió toda su atención hacia mí.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Su voz sonaba amable. Aclare un poco mi voz antes de hablar.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que...

¿Ah...? ¿Qué decía? Necesitaba organizar mis ideas entes de que algo saliera mal.

La reina me vio con curiosidad.

—Sheila me pidió que viniera con usted, para saber si podía mandar las telas para que terminará los vestidos.

No salió tan mal.

La reina abrió los ojos y después saco una risita, puso una mano en su mentón y después me vio triste.

¿Por qué me todo lo que hago tiene que llevar a otro favor?

—Bueno que más quisiera yo poder mandarle las telas a Sheila, pero mi esposo tiene las telas en su poder y salió desde muy de temprano...

¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿No sabe cuando llegara?

—Supongo que unas horas más...

La reina se veía avergonzada, cosa que me daba tristeza pero ni yo podía evitar algo así.

Asentí lentamente hasta que recordé el verdadero motivo de que buscaba cada cosa.

—Es cierto... El príncipe Senma me pidió que la busque, quería saber si podía ayudar con el árbol de navidad, tal vez en lo que espera, quisiera auxiliar...

La reina me miro asombrada, después entrelazo sus manos alegremente.

—Será un placer ayudar, se que le quitaron la responsabilidad a Rume después de lo sucedido y Senma se hará cargo.

Me sonroje un poco pues en parte recuerdo que eso fue mi culpa.

Asentí y mire hacia la entrada de cristal, unos guardias junto con una capa elegante pasaron.

—Adelántate primero, iré a guardar estas cosas.

La reina se fue con una bolsa entre las manos.

No perdí el tempo, me encamine hacia el castillo, cuando llegue los guardias habían desaparecido. Ande un poco más rápido.

Con un poco de suerte encontraría al rey aún.

Subí las escaleras y no hallé a nadie, los pasillos se veía desiertos.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Nunca habían dejado tan desprotegido. Recorrí cautelosa el pasillo pues lo último que quería es que alguien me asustara.

Caminé en círculos esperando ver a alguien pero me di por vencida. Ni rastro del rey o sin nadie que me dijera dónde estaba.

Me senté en el último escalón de la escalera y me quedé observando el árbol de navidad sin adornar.

Se veía tan triste, como yo en estos momentos intentando solucionar los problemas, solté un suspiro y me levante. No iba a solucionar nada sentada.

—Señorita Livanik ¿Qué hace aquí?

Aquella voz yo la conocía, sonreí en mi interior. Me di la vuelta, vi que hasta la parte superior de las escaleras se encontraba el rey.

El rey bajo las escaleras y me miro con curiosidad, yo hice una reverencia, acto seguido sonreí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su mirada revelaba extrañeza y su tono de voz sonaba bastante comprensible.

—Sí majestad, todo bien, solo quería saber si le podía hacer un par de preguntas...

Supongo que no entendía mis palabras pero igual accedió.

— ¿Gusta ayudar a poner el árbol de navidad?

Alzó una caja y después sonrió.

—Claro, quiero tener un día con mi familia...

Le sonreí.

—Una última pregunta, ¿tiene usted las telas que la reina compro?

Contuve la respiración era el último a quien podía preguntar algo.

—Claro, toma.

Me tendió las llaves para que yo me las llevara. Antes que me fuera me comento algo.

—Espero que encuentres la razón de porque pasaste por todo esto.

Después de eso corrí hacia el almacén donde me dijo que las tenía guardadas. En el camino reclute algunos sirvientes que pasaban. Cuando llegamos al almacén vimos las hermosas telas con hermosos colores.

Tengo que admitirlo la reina tiene un muy buen gusto para las telas.

Los sirvientes me ayudaron a trasladar todo el material al cuarto de Sheila. Ella ya había terminado los figurines y ahora solo se iba a dedicar a cortarlos y a coser.

Me dio las gracias dándome las llaves para la sala de papeles.

Corrí hacia el campo de entrenamiento, para mi suerte Zaik ya no se encontraba ahí. Intenté saber donde estaba así que me desvíe hacia la biblioteca.

Para mi fortuna iba saliendo, regresamos a la biblioteca donde nos comentaron que ellos también tenían llaves de todo.

Estuve a nada de patear le la cabeza a Zaik por a ver olvidado ese gran detalle.

Me entrego las plumas, inmediatamente tome el camino hacia donde se encontraba Mirene.

La encontré manchada de tinta en el vestido, en un movimiento había tirado la tinta sobre ella lo cual impidió que siguiera buscando.

Tomo la pluma, no tardó mucho para el llenado de papeles, pues cuando me di cuenta llamo a un guardia. La carta debía ser entregada al rey.

Salí sola del despacho, con un caminar más tranquilo me pose frente al árbol sonriéndole.

—No pensé que me fueras a dar tantos problemas.

—Realmente es tu culpa sabes...

Esa voz sonó atrás del árbol. Odie que fuera tan grande. Pero me quede en mi lugar.

— ¿Y porque mi culpa?

Cuestione realmente no lo entendía.

—Siempre los demás aportan ideas, cuando tú solo te quejas.

Seguía sin comprender, la voz continuó.

—Si te dije que hicieras todo eso es para que sepas que no es tan fácil organizar una manada de personas.

Tosió y después continúo.

—Te viste envuelta en varias situaciones donde tenías que resolver los problemas. Te llevo tiempo y dedicación, cuando creíste que todo estaba perdido viste la pequeña luz al final.

La pequeña figura se hizo presente.

Rume salió detrás del árbol y se acercó.

-Ahora termina lo que empezaste...

Sonrió, me empujó con delicadeza al árbol.

Note que el árbol era más grande que lo que se veía.

—Ahora terminemos esos problemas juntos.

Volteé a verla, a su espalda salían otras figuras.

El rey estaba con su esposa en el balcón, Zaik salió con Mirene con el vestido ya cambiado, y bajando las escaleras estaban Sheila a lado de Senma.

— ¡Terminemos este trabajo de una vez!

Todos alzaron un brazo en forma de emoción.

Zaik y Rume se encargaron en adornaron las escaleras y los candelabros.

Senma y Sheila ayudaban a pasar los adornos, mientras que el resto adornaba el árbol.

Ya estaba todo ahora lo que faltaba era poner la estrella.

Todo miramos hacia arriba, una cosa fue lanzar los adornos, otra cosa será colgarse y poner la estrella.

— ¿Quien esta tan loco para lanzarse?

Pregunte mirando a los demás, todos se miraban desconfiados.

—Yo te puedo lanzar... Igual no perdemos nada...

Te maldigo…

—Lance...

Mi voz sonó animada pero toda mi emoción se fue al ver como se acercaba con una mirada sombría.

Cuando intente correr ya me tenía presa en sus manos, Senma se acercó con la estrella, me la coloco en las manos. En un intento de aferrarme a él tome la estrella y en un segundo me encontraba en el aire.

Solté un grito. Pero sorprendentemente parecía que volaba así que coloque la estrella y la solté.

Solo sentía que caía y lo único que vi fu alejarme de la misma.

Había perdido el aliento, unos brazos me atraparon.

—Shh... Tranquila ya estas a salvo.

Su voz e tranquilizó. Lance tenía una mirada juguetona.

Lo quería golpear pero lo único que puede hacer fue abrazarlo.

Después de terminar lo que hicimos fue ponernos los vestidos que había preparado Sheila, eran muy elegantes y hermosos, llegaban hasta el piso, había trabajo unos trajes elegantes para los hombres.

Después de un rato de preguntarle a Lance que había pasado, me dijo que el rey le había mandado una carta, supuse que esos eran los papeles que Mirene lleno.

La cena estaba servida, el rey invito a los sirvientes a convivir con todos, sus labores ya habían terminado desde el medio día, pero ellos querían ayudar de todos modos. También usaban trajes elegantes, algunos presumían que la propia Sheila se los había hecho.

Todo era bastante animado, mire al rey que estaba hablando con su hijo, me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

— ¿Ahora entiendes lo que te dije?

Mire todo a mí alrededor. Las personas conviviendo unas con otras, la mayoría de las jóvenes intentaban bailar con Zaik o con Senma, una que otra se le acercaba a Lance pero el causaba más miedo.

—La familia somos todos, tanto ellos como mi propio hijo, como ustedes.

Mire desconcertada y el solo guiño un ojo.

—Livanik bailemos.

Senma se acerco y me tendió la mano.

Otra mano me tomo de la cadera acercándome a él.

Zaik miraba desafiante a Senma el cual lo vio con mala cara. Yo solo me reí.

—Vamos chicos, la noche es larga, hay que divertirnos.

La ultimo que vi fue a Rume salir del gran salón. Me solté de ambos chicos y me dirigí hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunte con voz tranquila.

No obtuve respuesta.

—Rume…

—Nada… no te preocupes…

Me acerque un poco más, su pequeña figura desaparecía.

—Nos vemos Livanik…

Fue la última vez que la vi.

* * *

— ¡Mentirosa! ¡Di la verdad!

—Bueno no, sigue viva y molestando…

— ¡Fuera de aquí!

Livanik salió corriendo porque Rume le lanzaba los libros que tenía a la mano.

—Bueno sin más que decir…

 ** _¡Les deseo unas Bonitas fiestas! ¡Un prospero año nuevo! ¡Y Tomen mucho!_** ** _¡Nos vemos el próximo año con más sorpresas! ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!_**

 ** _¡Nos_** ** _vemos pronto!_**


	14. Chapter 14 Capítulo 12 Historias

_**Capítulo 12**_

 ** _Historias._**

Al día siguiente Livanik, se colocó el vestido verde y su capa poniendo debajo de esta su espada. Unos minutos antes una sirvienta le había llevado el desayuno a su cuarto, no comió mucho y salió de su cuarto.

La noche anterior había quedado con Senma el verse en la entrada de la biblioteca, que estaba a un lado del campo de entrenamiento, el camino era el mismo pero estaban retirados el uno del otro.

Livanik ya se encontraba de camino hacia la biblioteca cuando a lo lejos vio una cabellera rubia junto con una persona más alta que ella, así que imagino que era Sheila y Zaik.

En efecto, eran los dos chicos, que se veía que estaban jugando pues se daban leves empujones en los brazos. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica dejaron su juego y la saludaron.

—Buenos días Livanik. —saludó Sheila.

—Hola Livanik. —saludó Zaik.

—Buenos días princesa Sheila, hola Zaik.

Livanik los observó curiosa pues no llevaban puestos sus ropas de siempre. La princesa llevaba puesto un traje completamente pegado al cuerpo con una cota de malla debajo del mismo, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. Zaik parecía más cómodo con una playera blanca y un pantalón negro.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó la joven.

—Venimos a entrenar —contestó Sheila animada.

— ¿Entrenar?

—Sí, pues nosotros además de ser guardia, parecemos más mentores. —contestó juguetonamente.

— ¡Hola chicos!

Los aludidos voltearon, Senma iba llegando con ropa muchas cómoda que los otros dos, era muy claro que él no iba a entrenar.

Lo que recibió a cambio no fue un saludo, sino una pregunta de la guardia.

—Senma, ¿tú también prácticas como ellos?

—La verdad es que no, solo cuando realmente lo amerita la ocasión. —respondió bastante confundido.

La mirada de Senma paso a los muchachos quienes escogieron los hombros y negaron con la cabeza, Livanik cruzó los brazos y le dedicó una mirada de reproche al joven.

—Te enfrentarás a Sheila. —dijo Livanik en tono de orden.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron sorprendidos los presentes.

La pelirroja no cambió su expresión, los otros dos se sentían nerviosos ante el comentario.

—Pero Livanik... Eso no es lo correcto. —contradijo Zaik

—Está bien, si es eso quiere decir que no le enseñas correctamente a Sheila, bueno es una lastima... —Dijo en tono de burla mientras empezaba a caminar.

—Oye espera, no es eso...

—Entonces que se enfrenten.

Sin más entro al campo de arena. Los tres chicos se dieron golpes mentales por haber caído en su trampa.

Livanik se fue a sentar donde el día anterior los reyes se sentaron observándola en su pelea contra Zaik. El joven llego y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

—Es tan lógico como decir que este es su reino.

Zaik la miró desconcertado y negó.

—No es lo mismo Li, ellos son jóvenes y más Sheila, lo que hace es por el reino. —Dijo de forma triste.

— ¿Jóvenes? Es la misma palabra que nosotros tuvimos, porque éramos jóvenes perdimos lo que no pudimos cuidar, lo que amábamos, es tan tonto creer que ellos no pueden.

Zaik intentó contradecir, decir que no era lo mismo pero no pudo porque en ese momento los dos príncipes salieron y se colocaron frente a frente.

Sheila una vestida igual, Senma por su parte había cambiado la playera por una de manga larga y una cota de acero en el pecho llevaba una espada y un escudo mientras que la princesa.

— ¿Una Naginata? Interesante. —Dijo Livanik con curiosidad de ver a la joven pelear.

Los dos chicos de vieron estaban nerviosos, no sabían que iba a pasa ni que iba a servir eso.

Una vez que dio inicio el combate pero los jóvenes no se movían ni un poco, voltearon a ver un poco sus exportadores, ambos los miraban atentamente, se notaba que estaban muy serios, Senma regreso la mirada a la chica que se veía muy indecisa, este se acerco un poco pero Sheila no reaccionaba.

—Creen que esto es un juego…

Zaik miró a Livanik, quien estaba seria y su mirada era sombría, él conocía que ella esperaba más de ambos pero él mismo sabía que no estaban hechos para luchar.

Ninguno de los dos luchadores hacía algo, solo se miraban inseguros. Senma se había acercado a Sheila con la intención de decirle algo, pero era bastante tarde pues cuando nuevamente voltearon a las gradas, Livanik se estaba brincando la barda para caer en la arena. Antes que pudieran reaccionar ella ya estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen? —preguntó seria.

—Yo lo siento… —se disculpo Sheila.

—Menudos príncipes que están hechos, bueno al final de todo no son más que adorno. —Se burlo con una sonrisa—Ah… pero bueno, solo son unos niños mimados.

Ambos príncipes se quedaron fríos ante las palabras de la guardia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —preguntó Senma serio.

—Ya lo dije principito, ustedes solo son adornos. —contestó nuevamente burlona.

Senma apretó con su fuerza su espada, lo que Livanik había dicho lo había molestado de sobremanera, no podía creer que ella le habla de esa manera.

"¡Soy el príncipe, ella no es nadie!" Los pensamientos de Senma estaban hechos una furia.

Tomó la mano de Sheila quien estaba a su lado.

— ¡No somos adornos! —contestó serio, cruzo la mirada con ella.

—Entonces demuéstralo, las reglas son fáciles, ustedes dos contra mí, acorrálenme. —dijo seria.

—De acuerdo.

—Tendrán una ventaja, no usare espada.

Ambos príncipes se sorprendieron, Livanik se quito de enzima su espada, la dejo en el piso.

Ambos chicos tomaron sus armas, estaban enojados pues su orgullo había sido herido por alguien que no los conocía.

Los tres se dieron distancia con un salto fijando su objetivo, los tres tenían un espacio para evitar chocar.

Senma fue el primero en atacar con una tajada de arriba hacia abajo pero sin mucho esfuerzo Livanik logro esquivarlo. Sin aviso la naginata pasó por arriba de su cabeza, si ella no se hubiera agachado a tiempo se hubiera llevado un buen corte, giro sobre su propio eje quedando frente a Senma nuevamente.

Senma iba sobre ella con estocadas en todas direcciones, el príncipe sabio tomar una espada pero no blandirla con agilidad, solo algunos movimientos se hicieron complicados en esquivar. De nuevo el joven hizo una estocada como la primera pero con más fuerza, cosa que bastó con un giro para que Livanik lo rodeara y se colocara detrás de él, propinándole una buena patada en la espalda ocasionando que saliera volando hacia delante.

Sheila se dirigió hacia ella con su arma, empezó a girar su naginata alrededor de su cuerpo haciendo círculos en donde con una sola mano tomo su arma y lanzo una estocada directa logrando casi lastimarla.

Era un arma de largo alcance pero la chica no sabía usarla del todo así que tomando ventaja de eso Livanik repitió la misma acción que con Senma, solo que esta vez le quito el equilibrio en una de sus piernas haciendo que Sheila callera al piso.

—Zaik, ¿Qué pasa? —una voz de mujer se escucho a su lado.

El chico volteo encontrándose con Mirene quien desde el inicio se fijo en la pelea.

—Supongo que entrenan… —contestó el chico volviendo los ojos a la pelea, viendo como Senma salía por una parada que le dieron. —Eso debió doler…

— ¿Esto no está mal? —preguntó la joven que se sentaba a su lado.

—Ella así lo quiso. —fue lo único que contesto para ver como Sheila perdió el equilibrio.

Livanik ya estaba por irse, pues sus oponentes estaban en el piso, cuando un sablazo la detuvo frente ella, Senma se había parado y parecía cansado.

Dirigió una estocada horizontal pero en un momento la chica había desaparecido ante sus ojos, antes de que hiciera otro movimiento, su espada se sintió pesada, Livanik estaba sobre ella manteniendo el equilibrio. Mientras que ella hacia eso la princesa se paro y corrió hacia ellos, Sheila iba con toda la intención de cortar a la chica.

En unos segundos Senma fue a dar al piso con la cara boca abajo junto con la espada clavada en el pavimento, cuando Sheila asimilo la escena lo mismo había pasado con su arma la cual se encontraba a un lado del joven tendido.

Sheila miró desconcertada a su oponente la cual sonrió sin temor alguno, la princesa con desesperación intento sacar su naginata del suelo pero era muy tarde pues la pelirroja se subió en el arma, con dos saltos en medio y al final del arma se dejo caer atrás de ella tirándola con un desliz de sus pies haciéndola tropezar.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en el asfalto tirados sin moverse. Un aplauso se escucho por toda la arena.

Los jóvenes que estaban observando atentamente se desconcertaron al escuchar oír el aplauso, dirigieron la mirada hacia el sonido, vieron una sombra bajar a la arena por las escaleras a paso lento llegando junto a la guardia.

Los chicos corrieron para ponerse a lado de Livanik, la que dio el grito de sorpresa fue Mirene.

— ¡Pero si es el rey!

Los tres chicos hicieron una reverencia ante él.

—Felicidades señorita Livanik.

— ¿Desde cuándo observa la pelea? —preguntó la joven.

—Desde el inicio, me agrado su salto entre ambas armas, ese salto hacia atrás fue un gran toque. —soltó riendo.

Zaik recordó que cuando estaba encima de la espada de Senma salto de un arma a otra para evitar el golpe de Sheila, Livanik había saltado hacia atrás ocasionando que Senma se estrellara.

—Gracias por demostrarle a estos chicos que deben tener fortaleza. —dijo el rey serió.

—Al contrario, creo que fue mala idea de mi parte. —se disculpo la joven.

—Usted sabe la carencia de estos jóvenes así que usted es su mentora, se los dejo a cargo, al menos a mi hijo quien es un cabeza dura, se que aprenderá mucho de usted señorita. —dijo el rey con una voz tranquila, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El rey sabía que el orgullo de su hijo fue herido pero era necesario, no se arrepentía de haber tomado a aquella chica como guardia real.

"A pesar de ser tan joven, aprendió a proteger lo que uno quiere." Pensó el rey mientras salía de la arena.

Los chicos se quedaron perplejos y voltearon a ver a los jóvenes. Senma se dio la vuelta pero tenían un brazo tapando su cara, Zaik se acercó a Sheila ayudándola a levantarse.

Livanik se aproximo a la joven que estaba sentada en el piso y se acuclillo junto a ella, le quito un poco de polvo que tenía en la mejilla.

— ¿Podría disculparme princesa? —cuestionó la joven.

Sheila la miró y asintió lentamente.

—Perdón si la llegue a ofender, realmente es buena con la naginata. —Livanik sonaba tierna y le revolvió de manera juguetona el cabello, la termino de ayudar a parar.

—Zaik, esperaba más de ti, siendo uno de los mejores. —dijo con tristeza—Enseña bien a Sheila, tiene la cualidad y tú el don de enseñar.

—Ah… claro… —fue lo único que logro contestar.

Se paró junto a Senma quien seguía en la misma posición.

—Si tu orgullo aun me acepta, te espero en la biblioteca. —dijo Livanik seria.

Pasó de largo y recogió su espada del suelo y salió de la arena.

— ¡Livanik!

Una voz hizo que se detuviera. Mirene se acercó a ella corriendo.

—Caminas bastante rápido. —dijo entrecortada intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Supongo…

—Toma, esto es para la biblioteca, nos vemos después.

Le entrego una hoja que tenía algo escrito viendo como la joven administradora se alejaba, decidió revisar el contenido del papel.

"La señorita Livanik tiene acceso a entrar en todas las salas de la biblioteca, firmado por el rey Drean"

Livanik miró extrañada el papel.

— ¿Así que acceso a toda la biblioteca? ¿Su nombre es Drean? Sé que lo escuche por otro lugar… —se dijo a si misma retomando su camino a la biblioteca.

Al seguir el sendero se encontró con una gran estructura que parecía un templo, era imponente además de parecer que ya tenía años, cuando ingreso distinguió los grandes ventanales que filtraban mucha luz, tenía dos pisos más, era bastante amplia por dentro pues todos los estantes eran muchos y todos estaban repletos de libros. Livanik empezó a revisar el lugar con la mirada era enorme estaba asombrada pero una voz la saco de su trance.

—Señorita, ¿qué es lo que necesita? —era la voz de una viejita con mirada curiosa, la chica la miró y le sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Livanik, soy la nueva guardia del príncipe Senma. —dijo eso mientras sacaba el collar que le otorgaron.

La señora se sorprendió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Mucho mi nombre es Aní, para servirle.

—El gusto es mío, por cierto me entregaron esto. —le mostró el papel que obtuvo de Mirene.

—Ya veo, está bien tome lo que guste pero regréselo de donde lo tomo cuando acabe de ocuparlo, si gusta tomar algún libro solo dígamelo para poder registrarlo. —Aní le sonrió después de darle las indicaciones.

A Livanik le había sonado extraño diciendo que era guardia real sonara tan normal y fluido.

Siguió su camino, encontró unas mesas con sillas, al frente de este un estante con tinta, plumas y papel, todo en un buen estado. Empezó a husmear en una estantería cercana, empezó a leer los títulos pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención.

—Los cuatro reinos. —leyó en un susurro tomando el libro.

Tenía cuatro símbolos en el frente de la tapa con un color oro, eran iguales a los de su pulsera.

— ¿Qué lees?

Una voz atrás de ella la asusto haciendo que se diera la vuelta. Senma estaba parado, se había cambiado y tenía el cabello mojado, una mirada de niño curioso asomaba por sus ojos.

—Ah… encontré un libro de los cuatro reinos. —respondió repitiendo lo mismo que ella leyó.

— ¿Eso me vas a enseñar? —preguntó con voz emocionada.

—Supongo…

Se acercaron a una mesa, Senma tomó del estante todo lo necesario para poder escribir.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —dijo Livanik sentándose a lado del joven.

— ¿Y perderme la sabiduría de mi mentora? ¡Ni loco! —dijo juguetonamente y le sonrió.

Livanik le extraño de sobremanera la actitud del joven, pero decidió dejar sus pensamientos para más tarde, abrió el libro apreciando los nombres de los reinos.

—Farya, Terra, Lanaria y Anel. —dijo Senma.

—Antes de empezar, ¿Qué sabes de estos reinos? —cuestionó la joven observando al príncipe.

—Eh… bueno, la verdad es que no mucho. —dijo con vergüenza y se puso un poco rojo.

—Está bien, te contare lo básico de cómo son los cuatro reinos.

El joven tomó una pluma y escucho atento a su mentora.

—Farya, se encuentra al noroeste, está situada junto a la playa, actualmente se le llama La Tierra de los Mercenarios.

Senma se encontraba escribiendo cosa que le hacía gracia a Livanik pues ella lo aprendió viajando.

—Terra se encuentra al norte de todo, una gran parte de este es desierto, está rodeada por grandes montañas y se le conoce como La Tierra de los Ladrones.

— ¿De verdad? —Senma no creía que se le llamara así a un lugar.

—Si no me crees pregúntale a tu padre.

—Te creo…

—Bien, Lanaria esta al este, es una tierra de gran vegetación, está rodeado de muchos bosques además de tener la mayor variedad de arboles, es la Tierra de la Ley.

Hizo una pausa para que Senma terminara de escribir y sin darle tiempo a preguntar continuo.

—Por ultimo esta Anel al sur, que en si es el único reino que sigue en pie, se le llama la Tierra de la Guardia.

— ¿Así se le llama el reino? —preguntó Senma.

—A las afueras del reino cualquier persona que sea viejera conoce esos nombres.

—Entonces tú vienes de Farya. —dijo Senma.

—Pues si…

"Al parecer solo lo relaciona por los mercenarios" pensó aliviada.

Suspiro viendo a Senma que terminaba sus anotaciones, una sonrisa paso por su cara.

Siguió cambiando de hojas del libro encontrando el siguiente titulo con letras grandes que decía "La leyenda".

— ¿La conoces? —preguntó Senma.

—La verdad es que no, nunca había escuchado de ella… —dijo mientras leía superficialmente las paginas.

—Tal vez porque solo es contada entre la realeza, cuando cumples la mayoría de edad te la cuentan. —Contestó Senma tomando el libro— pero la leeré para ti.

"Hace mucho tiempo existían cuatro reinos, todos convivían en armonía y paz, diferentes especies habitaban estos lugares, los reyes eran fieles a sus inicios además de que eso significaba proteger su reino con su vida. Hasta que un día toda paz desapareció. Una noche menos esperada un reino fue atacado, nadie supo cómo pero no quedo rastro del mismo, sus habitantes se esparcieron junto con lo más preciado que un reino tendría, su linaje también desapareció. Tiempo después la misma tragedia a los otros dos reinos, todo desapareció, pero todos tienen un destino y el de ellos fue unirse. Los cuatro príncipes se reunieron, todos juntos pelearon contra el mal que los había asechado por mucho tiempo, saliendo victoriosos con la ayuda de las deidades. Una vez más los reinos crecieron y en honor a los dioses decidieron que su nuevo linaje serian unidos como lo indicaron sus deidades a cambio de su ayuda.

Nuevamente la historia se repetirá hasta que sus mandatos sean cumplidos."

Afuera de la gran biblioteca se escucho que había empezado a llover y un gran trueno ilumino todo el lugar, estaba algo oscuro pero las velas de los candelabros brillaban con intensidad.

—Qué raro… no vi que el día fuera tan malo. —susurró Senma.

—Esto no me da buena espina. —dijo Livanik frunciendo el ceño.

Senma la miró extrañado y volvió a mirar el libro, algo sobresalía de sus páginas, jalo el papel mostrando el símbolo de Farya.

—Li, ve esto. —dijo Senma tendiéndole el papel.

La joven tomó el papel, al descifrar que era se sobresalto.

— ¡Pero si es el sello real!

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —cuestionó volviendo a mirar.

Eran unas alas de ave extendidas, estaban unidas a un rombo.

— ¿De verdad no habías visto esto antes? —preguntó seria Livanik.

—Nunca, sé que no ponía atención pero nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera el mismo libro. —le contestó a la joven igual de extrañado revisando la pasta del libro.

—Esta leyenda, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? —preguntó a Senma.

—No sé, unos dos cinco siglos tal vez… —contestó mientras pensaba.

— ¿Tu padre la sabe?

—Sí, el me la conto.

— ¿Y Sheila?

—De ella no creo, aun no cumple la mayoría de edad. —estaba contestando de forma insegura, pues las preguntas de su mentora lo confundían.

—Después de tanto tiempo y que no comprometieran a los príncipes es extraño… —murmuró Livanik regresando la vista al sello.

—Tengo entendido que esta es la primera vez en intentar comprometer a los reinos. —Senma soltó un gran suspiro, vio el ventanal más cercano, seguía lloviendo mucho.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó la pelirroja al darse cuenta del estado del chico.

Senma vio los ojos verdes notando una gran tranquilidad pero a la vez una preocupación, sonrió para intentar calmar su pesar.

—Estaba pensando, que porque tenía que tocarme a mí la época del compromiso con otro reino, además que es difícil creer que me casare con Sheila. —soltó el joven.

"¿Por qué se lo dije? No es que ella me pueda ayudar a evitar eso pero… ¿Por qué ella?" Pensó soltando un suspiro.

Livanik miró al príncipe, se notaba que tenía una gran tristeza encima de él, sus ojos se notaban más perdidos que nunca pero dejo de contemplarlos cuando el chico bajo la vista. Ella insistió en buscarlos hasta que se volvieran a encontrarse.

— ¿Por qué te causa tanto pesar? —preguntó Livanik, pero algo en su interior le dolió al hacer eso.

—Yo… no la puedo ver como mi padre me lo pide, no sé el porqué pero no la veo como algo más, ella es mi mejor amiga pero a pesar de vivir en el mismo castillo, siento que no la conozco del todo. —finalmente había sacado todo, termino suspirando y con una sonrisa que en su interior cargaba tristeza.

Livanik se sintió mal por él pero no quería verlo de esa manera, le dolía verle así además de su mención de compromiso con ella le hizo sentir mal.

— ¿Por qué terminaste comprometido con ella?

Livanik se regaño pues no quería abrir más una herida pero sentía la necesidad de tener respuestas, así que sus palabras solo fluían.

Senma la miró curioso ladeando un poco su cabeza y se acercó a la joven, si la distancia entre ambos era corta entre sus sillas, ahora solo se encontraban a unos centímetros del otro. Livanik le dio un zape en la cabeza y se hizo para atrás.

—Bien, si te incomoda no tienes que decirlo. —soltó la joven un poco molesta.

El príncipe se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se alejo un poco. Empezó a respirar rápido comenzando a toser para disimular.

—No es eso… disculpa, está bien, el día que me iban a comprometer con la hija de otro reino enferme y solo mis padres pudieron ir, cuando regresaron me dieron la noticia que el prometido de la princesa Farya ya era prometida del príncipe de Terra, unos años más tarde me comprometieron con Sheila.

— ¿Tus padres conocían a los otros reyes? —Livanik se sorprendió mucho.

—Puede decirse que eran amigos desde muy niños, tres de los reyes eran hombres y solo el de Lanaria era mujer.

La guardia se quedo pensando sobre todo eso, era bastante información que asimilar.

— ¿Y una generación antes? —preguntó sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Solo eran mujeres. —contestó mirando a su mentora.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que eres la primera generación que nacen dos mujeres y dos hombres, por eso es que la historia se vuelve a repetir pero… no tiene sentido —concluyó Livanik.

— ¿Qué no tiene sentido? Livanik, ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó Senma quien no entendía nada.

—No importa, no por el momento, hay que descansar… yo iré a dormir.

La joven guardia salió directamente de la biblioteca, no le importo que se mojara, solo camino hasta llegar a su cama quedando dormida pensando en las historias.

* * *

 _ **Yei! por fin termino de pasarlo a la compu ! Bueno es más dialogo que otra cosa así que a mi parecer es más fácil de leer XD a mi me encanta leer puro dialogo XD Espero que fuera de su agrado!**_

 _ **Bueno cosas importantes del capítulo:**_

 _ ***Pongan mucha atención en la leyenda pues será la más utilizada en la historia.**_

 _ ***Los nombres de las tierras no las olviden, por el momento no las utilizare pero más adelante serán de importancia. Próximos cap. informare más sobre ellos jeje XD.**_

 _ ***Historia de Senma, no la pierdan de vista tampoco pues él contara su historia, más adelante y para eso falta algunos capítulos más jaja!**_

 _ **Bueno subiré un capitulo cada mes, más que nada por mis estudios que me impiden transcribir todo a la computadora (y eso que me ayudo con el celular con una parte) y que pronto se pone la cosa buena!**_

 _ **Sin más que decir Que tengan un buen año! y siempre mirando adelante!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Capítulo 13 Creaturas nuevas

_**Capítulo 13**_

 ** _Creaturas nuevas.  
_**

—¿Se puede saber que tanto buscas?

Livanik recibió las quejas del joven príncipe, quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa cercana a una estantería, donde la joven se encontraba concentrada.

—Información. —se limito a contestar.

—Pero ya llevas mucho tiempo buscando, además que los libros llenan casi toda la mesa. —refunfuño el rubio.

Livanik se aparto por fin la vista del librero, había tomado un último libro de pasta azul y se lo dio al joven. Senma leyó en voz clara el nombre del mismo.

—El arte del combate —miró a la joven— ¿Esto es enserio?

—Claro, mientras tú aprendes lo básico, yo averiguare de otras cosas. —sonrió mientras se acerba el bonche de libros.

"Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?" pensó el joven que solo miraba a la pelirroja perdida entre las hojas.

"Sera muy guardia, pero esto es una burla a mi persona"

En ese momento recordó como su orgullo fue dañado el día anterior así que suspiro en forma de resignación, tomando el libro lo empezó a hojear.

"En tierras lejanas, ocultas por una tiniebla oscura y espesa, aquella que rodea aquel frondoso bosque, cuentan las personas que aquellos viajeros que ingresan a este bosque nunca se volverán a ver pero los que logran salir después de unos días sufren de esquizofrenia volviéndose locos e intentando atacar a las personas, casi que para protegerse no tienen más que terminar con ellos antes de que causen una desdicha."

Livanik leía en sus adentros aquel párrafo del libro.

—¿Algo de esto tiene sentido? —susurró la joven mientras se tapaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Senma curioso por la reacción de la chica.

—Nada, es solo que en estos libros cada bardo dice lo que quiere, puedo asegurar que más de la mitad de lo que hablan están equivocados. —soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

—¿Qué a caso tú si puedes relatar las cosas? —curioseó Senma.

La joven le miró con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Te aseguro que las cosas que dicen de Farya están mal.

—Ralamente te enfada que no hablen las cosas con la verdad.

—Me molesta que no se preocupen por al menos buscar un poco de lo que escriben.

Se recostó en la mesa recargándose en un brazo, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos azules del príncipe, por alguna razón le atraía el color cristalino que poseía, en ellos se notaban una mirada juguetona y curiosa. Livanik le sonrió divertida por ello pero fue correspondida por el joven quien le contesto de la misma manera sin saber porque todos los reproches que tenía en su cabeza se desaparecieron.

—¡Hola chicos!

La voz capto a los jóvenes sobresaltados y con la mirada nerviosa vieron llegar a su visitante.

Zaik se empezó a acercarse a ellos saludando con la mano.

—¿Todo eso le ensañaras? —preguntó asombrado al ver todos los libros acumulados en la mesa.

—¿Qué? Ah… no, es para mí, el libro de él es ese. —contestó la pelirroja señalando el libro de pasta azul.

—Oh… la mentora estudia más que el alumno. —comentó burlonamente Zaik.

—Bueno al menos ella se le puede llamar mentora, no que otros carecen de ese nombramiento…

Senma bufó en dejando ver una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

—Ya basta… —la guardia paro a los dos jóvenes— ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí Zaik?

—Yo… bueno la verdad es que no mucho, solo venia a visitar…

—Pobre alumna no ha de saber nada…

—¡Basta! Pues como podrás darte cuenta, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver. —dijo Livanik intentando no volver a alzar la voz.

—Sí, lamento haber interrumpido, aún así, buena suerte. —contestó con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ellos.

—¿No tendrá algo que hacer? —susurró Senma.

Livanik lo miró con cara de disgusto, Senma al ver la cara de la joven se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

—Él empezó…

Senma estiró la mano tomando un libro de la pila de los mismos.

—Las especies mágicas de los reinos.

Senma miró con cara de confundido el libro y después a la joven.

—No tome eso…

—Como saberlo, tomabas los libros a diestra y siniestra de los estantes. —replicó el rubio sin afán de molestar— ya que estamos aquí veamos que tiene.

Abrió el libro a la mitad asombrando mucho al joven, pues eso fue lo que noto Livanik cuando intercambio la mirada con él que parecía ser un niño que descubría un nuevo mundo.

—¡Es un dragón! —gritó Senma con emoción mostrándole el libro.

—Así parece… y es el más peligroso. —contestó la joven observando con detenimiento la imagen.

El chico empezó a leer los párrafos que estaban debajo de la ilustración. Su cara parecía maravillada.

—Los dragones son originarios de Terra, creados para las grandes cadenas de montañas, creados por los mismos dioses como deidad para ser honrados en representación de ellos. —dijo Senma sorprendido.

—Lamentablemente hace mucho tiempo que se fueron de Terra. —contestó con tristeza la joven.

—¿Se fueron? —repitió el joven mirándola.

—Sí, lamentablemente unos años después de que el reino callera. Te hace bastante ilusión ver tales creaturas majestuosas. —comentó Livanik con una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que sí, nunca he salido más allá de por los peligros que pueden suponer. —el joven desvió la mirada con tristeza.

—Algún día podrás viajar si así lo deseas.

Livanik tomó el libro de las manos del joven y volvió a hojearlo, una nueva ilustración salió.

Un hermoso ejemplar de caballo haciendo ver su elegancia tenía algo curioso en la cabeza, un cuerno sobresalía de la misma.

—Esos son…

—¡Unicornios! Pensé que solo eran exageraciones que mi madre me contaba de niño en los cuentos.

—Son originarios de Anel, pero por desgracia también están desapareciendo. –susurró la chica.

Livanik lamentaba romperle las ilusiones al joven príncipe quien nunca había salido de los muros del castillo pero tampoco podía negarle la verdad del desequilibrio de los reinos y sus deidades.

—¿Por qué están desapreciando?

—La caza… la gente ignorante los compran pensando que les hará un bien, al ser seres místicos creados por las manos de los dioses la gente los persiguen.

Livanik hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar tal cosa, mirando al joven que cargaba una cara de pesar o más bien de frustración.

—¿Se podría hacer algo para evitar que pase eso?

—Sí, tu padre creó una ley donde se prohíbe la caza pero muchos la desconocen a pesar de eso son reprendidos como tiene que ser.

—¿Has visto alguna vez uno? —preguntó Senma curioso.

—A decir verdad sí, una vez, fue antes de llegar al castillo, una o tal vez un poco más entre Lance y yo detuvimos el ataque hacia una manada, después me entere que reprendieron a los sujetos que intentaron hacerles daño.

—Eso es genial, no solo el defenderlos poder verlos en persona debe ser todo un honor.

Siguieron avanzando las páginas hacia otro de los reinos. Un idioma que no conocía el príncipe apareció con algo que le llamo la atención.

—Sky Light —leyó Livanik melancolica.

—Es… ¿qué? —preguntó el joven que no entendió las palabras.

—La luz del cielo…

—¿Se refiere a esos pájaros?

—Sí, son unas hermosas aves que surcan los cielos, por lo general son del tamaño de un niño y puede sostener tres veces su mismo peso. —contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Por lo que dicen son de Farya, ¿llegaste a verlos? —preguntó el príncipe.

—Muchas veces pero no creas que son totalmente amigables con la gente que los maltrata, muchos los veneramos pero…

—Es cierto que no dejan montarse, son aves migratorias. —dijo Senma quien seguía con el libro.

—Hace mucho tiempo se fueron junto con los dragones.

Ahora quien había suspirado fue Livanik, Senma ahora la noto desanimada. El hecho de saber que todos aquellos animales majestuosos habían desaparecido de los reinos hasta a él llego a molestarlo.

Divagando por las últimas hojas encontró las figuras de unos lobos.

—¿Lobos? Son de Lanaria.

—Sí, hay tres tipos, la verdad es que nunca he visto ninguno de ellos, pero la gente cuenta que si ves a un lobo de pelaje cobrizo dicen que ellos pueden ver las almas de las personas que partieron además de curar las enfermedades, el de pelaje gris es fácil que puedas montarlos, ellos son tiernos y gentiles, te dan buena suerte en los viajes y ver uno de pelaje blanco significa que te enseñaran el futuro, al parecer solo aparecen cuando las personas realmente los necesitan.

La joven terminó su relato pensativa.

—Eso es bueno…

—¿Qué es bueno?

—Que nunca hayas visto uno, eso quiere decir que tu destino va por buen camino y que no necesitas de ellos. –sonrió.

Senma cambió una última vez las hojas, la parte posterior del libro solo contenía tres hojas con algo extraño escrito.

—¿Híbridos?

—¿Existen? —Livanik se sorprendió de escuchar la palabra.

—¿Has visto uno?

—Jamás, no son seres que caminen por la sociedad como si nada y también dudo ver uno algún día.

—Hay muchos pero no se tiene registro de los mismos.

—Tal vez sea porque la gente los…

—Buenas tardes, muchachos.

Una voz llamó la atención de los jóvenes haciendo que Livanik se diera un golpe en la rodilla con la silla de Senma y este casi se cae de la silla. Ambos miraron a quien les provocó el sobresalto notando un hermoso vestido azul y una cabellera rubia.

—Madre…

—Mi señora…

Ambos chichos se pararon para hacer una reverencia, la reina sonrió con agrado.

—Perdón si los llegue a asustar, Senma necesito que te encuentres con tu padre quiere hablar un asunto contigo. —dijo suavemente la reina.

Senma extrañado se retiro del lugar despidiendo a su madre.

—Señorita Livanik, por favor sígame un momento. —pidió amablemente a la joven.

Empezaron a caminar por la gran biblioteca, solo hacia un sentido a la izquierda las estanterías llenas de libros eran lo único que se veía, hasta que a lo lejos se encontraron con una gran puerta de madera. La reina se volvió había la chica y con cuidado la tomo de las manos dejándolas en las manijas, un chasquido resonó fuerte. Livanik no entendía nada de lo que pasaba o que era lo que la reina tramaba.

—Ve a dentro, lo que encontraras adentro te resolverá muchas dudas que has tenido durante este tiempo, solo te pido que seas paciente ante lo que veas. Cuando termines regresa con Senma.

Tras terminar de decir eso, la reina le dedico una sonrisa cálida pero se notaba con algo de ligera tristeza, se retiro dejando a Livanik con la mano colocada en el manubrio de la gran puerta.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

MUY BUENAS A TODOS!

Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi laaargaaa ausencia pues bien dije que haría un capítulo cada mes, bueno empezare por esa parte, mi cerebro estaba seco de ideas y ya casi alcanzaba hasta donde estoy escribiendo así que por eso lo deje a un lado.

Dos en mi escuela nos explotaban como si no hubiera un mañana, exposiciones tras exposiciones, trabajos largos y pesados más exámenes y exámenes en mi curso aparte que tengo de ingles. Hasta hoy termine todos y aun tengo un trabajo que entregar pero ya estoy más calmada.

Bueno las vacaciones pues si para eso fueron para relajarse pero después de eso supe como ambientar una parte que muy adelante voy a poner así que después de eso lleguen llena de ideas nuevas para la historia.

La verdad es que no quiero dejar este proyecto a un lado pues es algo que siempre e querido hacer y pues a pesar que algunos despistados lo vean eso me hace ilusión pues así fue como **Y LES DOY LAS GRACIAS algunos de ustedes llegaron apoyándome hasta aquí.**

Así que…

¡Estamos en el juego otra vez!

Después de este cap. Vendrá una parte donde alguien se esfuerza a demostrar su cariño :3 y me costó un poco hacerlo pero de igual manera espero que les guste.

Espero traer pronto un nuevo cap. Así que hasta entonces…

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
